Ma vie
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Marc-Antoine, style androgyne, 17 ans, vient de sa France natale pour faire ses études à Hambourg, et bien entendu l'amour est au rendez-vous ! Suivez ses aventures en compagnie de Kartz, Schneider et Wakabayashi. YAOI. FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde**

**J'ai écrit cette fic dans le contexte de Captain Tsubasa, elle est yaoi, les seuls perso que je n'ai pas inventé sont Schneider, Kartz et Wakabayashi**

**Régalez vous et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils !**

* * *

Il était 20h00. Mon ventre était noué. Je me regardai dans un miroir pour y voir le reflet d'un adolescent de 17 ans, des cheveux blonds un peu foncés encadrant mon fin visage et mes deux yeux couleur soleil, une silhouette efféminée, avec un style androgyne, en gros un garçon pas comme les autres.

« - Marc-Antoine est appelé dans la cuisine par sa mère qui veut lui donner quelque chose avant son départ pour l'Allemagne ! »

Et oui, vous avez bien entendu. Mais reprenons un peu plus tôt dans ma vie, une semaine plus tôt pour être exact, où j'avais reçu une bourse d'étude qui me permettrait d'aller au lycée en première à Hambourg. Au départ, j'avais refusé, trop peureux pour partir loin de chez moi. Cependant, vu que je parlais presque couramment allemand grâce à mes cours de niveau supérieur, j'avais fini par accepter la proposition. Donc, aujourd'hui, samedi 2 décembre 2008, je quittais Paris direction un pays qui m'était totalement inconnu, et seul qui plus est. Je devais être accueilli par une famille d'accueil qui avait bien voulu m'héberger. Durant les vacances, j'avais l'autorisation de revenir voir ma petite tribu adorée qui comptait ma mère et mes deux frères de 8 et 15 ans.

« - Marc-Antoine !

- J'arrive Moon ! »

C'est le surnom que je donne à ma mère, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est une femme assez petite, plus que moi (je ne suis déjà pas très grand : 1m65, ce qui est peu pour un garçon de mon âge), elle a une longue chevelure blonde et de grandes prunelles noires. Elle me fit un sourire et me tendit une boite dans laquelle se trouvait une fine chaîne en argent qui soutenait une note de musique en or.

« - Elle appartenait à ton père, il l'a porté le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré. Vu que tu fais de la guitare je pensais qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi.

- Merci, je la garderais toujours sur moi, répondis-je en l'accrochant autour de mon cou.

- Bien, allons-y, ton avion décolle dans une heure. »

Nous prîmes la voiture et allâmes vers l'aéroport. Pendant le trajet, je restai cloîtré dans mes pensées. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et je dus prendre sur moi pour les calmer avant que Charles ne le remarque, il voit toujours tout. Antoine, le plus jeune des deux, était chez un ami à lui et je lui avais dis au revoir le matin même. Tout ces changements dans ma vie m'angoissaient au plus au point mais une chose plus que tout : mon insertion dans mon nouveau lycée auprès des autres élèves qui allaient sans doute me trouver un peu bizarre avec mes vêtements habituels : ce qui signifie ici « slims et T-shirts près du corps ». Mais bon, c'est moi, je suis comme ça que ça leur plaise ou non. Cependant, penser comme ça n'était pas moi, j'étais d'un naturel assez timide, faisant tout pour me faire oublier et pour éviter les ennuies. Je savais pourtant que mon départ rimait avec « nouvelles découvertes plus ou moins plaisantes ».

« - Nous sommes arrivés ! Allo satellite Marco, ici planète Maman qui vous appelle !

- De…de quoi ?

- Nous sommes arrivés, répéta t-elle.

- Oh euh oui. »

C'était l'ébullition autour de nous, vu que c'était le retour pour les retardataires des vacances de la Toussaint. Je fis enregistrer mes bagages puis, avec un petit sac contenant un cahier à partition et un stylo, et ma guitare que je gardais toujours sur moi, cadeau de mon père décédé, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente de la porte numéros 7. Je m'assis sur une banquette, Charles sur mes genoux et écoutant distraitement les conseils de ma mère dans le genre « soit gentil avec ta famille » ou encore « travail bien mon cœur ». J'acquiesçais à chaque phrase, perdu dans mes pensées.

_« Pourquoi mon cœur est-il aussi affolé ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_

Une voix dans un haut parleur me sortie de ma torpeur :

**« - Les passagers pour le vol en direction de Hambourg sont priés de se présenter porte 7. »**

Je me levai et pris mes quelques affaires. Ma mère m'enlaça tellement fort que j'en perdis mon souffle et mon frère m'embrassa sur les joues.

« - Fais attention à toi.

- Moon ! Je ne pars pas à la guerre, je vais juste étudier en Allemagne ! Je te téléphonerais demain soir pour te raconter mon arrivée et mon premier jour d'accord ?

- Oui. Fais bon voyage mon chéri.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom débile ! »

Elle me sourit et je me dirigeai avec les autres personnes dans un corridor qui nous mena dans une petite navette. Une fois dans l'avion, je m'assis à ma place et c'était parti pour une heure et demi de vol ! J'avais toujours eu la frousse des avions et mes jambes se remirent à danser la salsa quand l'appareil décolla. Je respirai un grand coup puis fermai les yeux. Une fois que je nous sentis à peu près stable dans les airs, je retirais ma ceinture de sécurité et me mis à écrire un nouveau morceau, c'était le seul moyen de me calmer et de me faire oublier mes soucis. J'étais prêt du hublot et les nuages gris qui défilaient devant mes yeux étaient ma source d'inspiration. Ma nouvelle chanson, je ne savais pas d'où elle venait mais les paroles et les notes coulaient automatiquement sur la feuille de papier. Elle parlait d'un amour déchu, il y avait aussi une histoire avec un ange, bref un truc classique et romantique comme je ne les aime pas. A ma gauche, une vieille femme d'environ soixante ans était penchée sur moi depuis que j'avais commencé à composer, c'est-à-dire depuis une bonne demi-heure. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'elle souriait en lisant ma composition et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour demander :

« - Est-ce qu'elle vous plait ?

- Elle…elle est magnifique, » répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle pleurait en silence.

« - Excuse ma réaction. Tu as beaucoup de talent pour un jeune garçon de ton âge.

- Merci.

- Puis-je…puis-je te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

- J'ai vu que tu avais une guitare, tu…tu pourrais essayer de jouer ce morceau s'il te plait ? »

Elle me tendit une partition assez vieille, le papier était jaunie et déchirait dans les coins. Sans me préoccuper des autres passagers, je sortis mon instrument, l'accordai puis lus et relus les notes avant de commencer à les jouer. La mélodie était douce et lente, très belle, elle me transportait dans un autre monde, comme les musiques dans les films à l'eau de rose. Ma voisine ferma ses paupières et ses traits ridés se détendirent. Le silence se fit dans tout l'avion durant les trois minutes qui suivirent et, quand le dernier accord sonna, tout le monde m'applaudit. Je me levai pour saluer, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Quand je me fus assis de nouveau, la dame me sourit en disant :

« - Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Je…je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi…m'avez-vous demandé ce service ?

- Et bien en réalité, c'est mon mari qui a écrit cette musique. Il jouait de la guitare lui aussi et il était très doué. Cette mélodie était ma préférée et il la jouait tous les jours. Cependant, voila dix ans que je ne l'ai pas entendu, depuis sa mort en fait.

- Je comprends, si c'est lui qui l'a créé, il devait être un vrai géni de la musique.

- C'était comme cela qu'il était appelé. S'il te plait j'aimerais te faire cadeau de cette partition.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu lui ressembles et puis comme ça tu pourras la rejouer, tu avais l'air de prendre tellement de plaisir !

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir puisque vous aviez les yeux fermés ?

- Cela s'entendait, le rythme était souple et léger. Tu as un grand avenir dans ce domaine, crois moi.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Nous sommes tous un peu musicien dans la famille.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ma mère joue de la flûte traversière, mon petit frère Antoine du violon et mon père faisait de l'alto. Seulement il est mort quand j'ai eu 10 ans.

- Une famille d'artistes, c'est super je trouve. »

Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien, tant et si bien que toute ma frousse s'était envolée quand nous atterrîmes à 22h30, comme si elle était restée dans les nuages. Ma nouvelle amie partie à travers la foule après avoir glissé un objet entre mes doigts : un bracelet en or, une simple chaîne mais très belle et dont on pouvait sentir une certaine aura en sortir. Après avoir récupéré ma valise, je me dirigeai vers la sortie et, une fois dehors, je dus repérer mon tuteur. Je vis un homme avec une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrite mon nom et je me dirigeai vers lui. Il devait avoir quarante ans, peut-être un peu plus, un peu rondouillard, le visage souriant et l'air sympathique.

« - Tu es Marc-Antoine Chafort ? me demanda t-il en allemand.

- C'est moi.

- Bienvenu dans notre beau pays mon p'tit gars.

- Merci, c'est gentil de prendre soin de moi.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Suis moi. »

Il porta mon sac encombrant puis m'amena vers une grosse voiture noire. Je m'assis à l'avant et il nous conduisit dans les dédales de rues de la ville. J'admirais tout autour de moi, c'était si différent de Paris, plus animé, plus conviviale. Le rire de l'homme me fit sursauter.

« - Si c'est ça Hambourg je veux bien y rester toute ma vie, murmurai-je.

- A ce point là ? »

J'acquiesçai, ce qui fit redoubler son rire. Toute la ville était illuminée des décorations précoces de noël, ce qui lui donnait un aspect enfantin. Nous tournâmes dans une rue assez grande et il se gara devant une maison assez modeste mais chaleureuse. Dans le salon, une femme grande et blonde se leva pour m'accueillir.

« - Bonjour, appelle moi Annette. Tu es Marc-Antoine je suppose.

- Ou…oui c'est moi. Enchanté.

- KARTZ ! DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT ! IL EST ARRIVE ! » criai-t-elle en direction d'un escalier.

Un garçon de mon âge entra dans la pièce, les cheveux légèrement plus foncés que ceux de sa mère, un corps tout en puissance et un visage carré. Il me sourit en me serrant, ou plutôt en me broyant la main.

« - Tu as faim ? » me demanda Annette.

Mon estomac répondit pour moi et elle me prépara du riz avec des légumes que je dévorais comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours. La seule femme de la maison me posait des questions sur moi et ma vie en France et je répondais avec un immense plaisir. Elle me raconta ensuite leur quotidien :

« - Comme tu vas au lycée de Kartz, tu partiras avec lui le matin, il te montrera le chemin. Cependant ne l'attend pas en soirée car il a des entraînements de foot après les cours.

- Je…j'ai des séances de musique moi alors je pense que nous rentrerons aussi ensemble, dis-je.

- Tu fais de la musique ?

- Oui, de la guitare.

- C'est formidable ! Fréïa va être si contente quand elle va l'apprendre ! C'est ma fille, elle a 10 ans.

- Ça ne va pas trop me changer de mes deux petits monstres, même si je doute que quelqu'un peut être pire qu'eux ! » rigolai-je.

La soirée se passa dans une bonne humeur constante et, à minuit, Kartz me montra ma chambre : une pièce carré, simple, avec un lit, un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur et une commode. Sur la table de chevet trônait une lampe que j'allumai pour me mettre en pyjama, ou tout du moins en bas de pyjama, avant de me glisser sous les draps.

**000000000000**

Le lendemain, c'est une chute sur la moquette de ma chambre qui me réveilla. Après quinze minutes d'un combat acharné contre ma couverture, je me levai, d'une humeur passablement négative. Il me fallut un temps de réflexion pour me remettre dans le bain et réaliser que je n'étais plus chez moi.

_« Je me disais, c'est bien calme pour un dimanche matin ! »_

Je pris une rapide douche dans la salle de bain de l'étage avant de descendre dans la cuisine où une fillette aussi brune que son père me sauta au cou.

« - BIENVENU !

- Freïa laisse le respirer un peu, plaisanta Kartz alors qu'il buvait un café. Notre belle au bois dormant est enfin sortie de son sommeil réparateur ! C'était toi le grand bruit de tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, je suis tombé du lit dans le sens propre du terme, répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, les joues légèrement rosies d'avoir fait un tel boucan.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais au terrain pour m'entraîner mais j'imagine que maman pourra te faire visiter la ville.

- Ouiiiiii ! s'exclama la petite. Je viens aussi !

- Bonne idée, affirma Annette en me servant une tasse.

- Avec plaisir. »

Toute la journée je la passai dans les rues, à faire les boutiques pour la jeune fille ou à juste flâner en racontant tout et n'importe quoi à mes deux interlocutrices. Elles rigolaient de bon cœur et cela me faisait un bien fou, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi décontracté depuis un bout de temps.

« - Dis Marc, tu viendras samedi prochain ? me demanda Fréïa.

- Samedi prochain ?

- Oui, notre fils joue un match amical et nous y allons tous. Nous te paierons la place, demain je te donnerais le journal des petites annonces pour que tu te trouves un petit boulot si tu veux.

- J'accepte, je veux pouvoir me payer mes affaires sans être dépendant de vous. Je…je dois vous avouez que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en foot.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, l'important est d'encourager Kartz, il en a bien besoin.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Il va être ravi et il te présentera à ses coéquipiers. Tu verras, ils sont tous adorable.

- Ils sont tous physiquement comme Kartz ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas, même si tu vas faire un peu crevette, même à côté du plus maigrichon.

- Je m'en doute, je suis très efféminé, il suffit de voir mes vêtements.

- En effet, il est rare de voir des garçons habillés de cette façon ici, sauf bien entendu Bill du groupe Tokio Hotel.

- On m'a souvent comparé à lui.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer pour préparer le dîner.

- Je…je pourrais vous aider ?

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

- J'adore ça, c'est un des rares plaisirs.

- Avec joie ! »

Une fois à la maison, je me mis aux fourneaux pour faire un délicieux fondant au chocolat avec l'aide de la fillette qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis mon arrivée ici.

« - Maintenant tu mets le chocolat fondu avec le sucre et le beurre dans le mélange farine-œufs, expliquai-je. Doucement. Parfait. Ensuite tu remues lentement pour qu'il n'y ai pas de grumeaux. »

Mon apprentie semblait bien s'amuser et prit un malin plaisir à lécher le plat une fois la patte dans le four. Elle en avait partout sur le visage, du bas du menton jusqu'au bout du nez. Je rigolai et elle se nettoya.

« - Je vais prendre une douche avant de manger, dis-je en sortant de la cuisine. Kartz n'est toujours pas là ? m'étonnai-je.

- Entraînement, » répondit son père depuis le salon.

Sans autres mots, je pris une bonne douche brûlante pour ensuite mettre des habits décontractés, ce qui signifie « à l'opposé de ceux que je porte d'habitude, c'est-à-dire un baggy noir et un T-shirt blanc trop long pour moi et qui contrastait avec le bronzage de ma peau » avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour mettre la table. Mes cheveux étaient toujours un peu mouillés et gouttaient de temps à autre sur mes épaules. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je me précipitai pour accueillir Kartz accompagné d'un autre garçon, brun avec des grands yeux noirs qui me fit un sourire en me voyant.

« - Bienvenue à la maison !

- Salut Marco, je te présente Genzo Wakabayashi, le gardien de but de notre équipe. Il vient du Japon.

- Bonjour.

- Salut ! dit le brun en enlevant ses chaussures.

- M'man ! Genzo peut rester manger ce soir ?!

- Bien sûr ! Marc-Antoine et ta sœur nous ont préparé un bon gâteau en plus, annonça Annette en arrivant pour saluer le goal.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais une parfaite épouse, » me taquina le joueur allemand.

Je détournai la tête, faussement vexé. Soudain, je sursautai en me rappelant un détail que j'avais oublié. Je montai dans ma chambre quatre à quatre et saisit mon portable.

« - Allo maman ?

_- Marco, c'est toi ?_

- Bonjour Moon, désolé je n'ai pas pensé à t'appeler plus tôt.

_- Cela veux dire que tu t'amuses bien._

- En effet, m'exclamai-je en descendant pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Comment vont Charles et Antoine ?

_- Bien, Antoine n'arrête pas de parler de toi._

- Tu me le passes ?

_- Bien sûr. Antoine ! Marc pour toi !_

- Salut mon petit monstre !

_- Grand frère !_entendis-je. _Alors c'est bien à Habarg ?_

- C'est Hambourg, Toni !

_- C'est pareil ! Alors c'est bien ?_

- Oui, génial ! Il me tarde que vous veniez me voir pour que je te fasse visiter la ville ! Elle est vraiment splendide, ça change de Paris !

_- Tu as trop de chance ! Moi aussi je veux partir dans un autre pays !_

- Pour ça étudies bien.

_- Mais c'est nul l'école !_

- Je trouve aussi mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Fais attention, j'ai un forfait illimité le soir alors je pourrais te faire travailler ta prononciation d'allemand !

_- Tortionnaire !_

- Bon je te laisse, nous allons bientôt nous mettre à table. Dis bonjour à Charles de ma part d'accord ?

_- Salut frérot !_

- Salut mon grand. »

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers mes hôtes qui me regardaient d'un air stupéfait, je me rendis alors compte que j'avais parlé en français et qu'ils n'avaient sans doute rien compris à ma discussion.

« - Je…j'appelais ma mère et mes frères pour les rassurer, me sentis-je obligé de me justifier.

- Dis tu m'apprendras ! s'écria Fréïa.

- De quoi ?

- Ta langue ! Je veux parler comme ça moi aussi ! S'il te plait !

- Poussin, ne cris pas si fort, dit le père de famille. Cela dit je dois bien avouer que ça m'a coupé le sifflet, tu parlais tellement vite.

- Normal papa c'est sa langue natale ! Genzo aussi parle vite quand il s'exprime en japonais !

- Kartz arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un attardé mental !

- Quand vous aurez fini votre dispute, venez tous manger, c'est prêt, » annonça la femme blonde.

Le repas fut un vrai délice, Annette était un super cordon bleu et elle nous nourrissait très bien. Genzo raconta leur séance d'entraînement où Karl-Heinz avait « pété son câble » contre l'entraîneur.

« - Qui est Karl-Heinz ? demandai-je.

- C'est notre capitaine tête de mule, répondit Kartz. Plus mauvais caractère tu meurs.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très tendre quand il joue au foot. Son nom de famille c'est Schneider. Tu le connais sans doute.

- Oui, c'est lui le Kaiser ? Il est très populaire en France, on parle plus de lui que de Pierre Leblanc, ce qui le rend vert de jalousie. il est quand même assez populaire en vu de son statut de capitaine de l'équipe junior de France.

- Tu connais Leblanc ? interrogea l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène.

- Oui, j'étais dans sa classe en seconde, il était d'ailleurs en très bon ami à moi. Comme tu peux le constater, le football me poursuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il sera dans notre lycée, lui répondit son coéquipier.

- Vraiment ? Cool, tu pourras venir nous encourager aux entraînements.

- Désolé Wakabayashi mais j'ai mes cours de musique en même temps et comme je n'ai pas le pouvoir de me dédoubler, je ne pourrais pas. Mais je viendrais aux matchs par contre !

- On a gagné un nouveau supporter ! Génial ! » s'extasia t-il.

Cela me fit rire, Genzo était décidément quelqu'un d'imprévisible et de très joyeux, il allait sans doute prendre une grande place dans ma nouvelle vie. Quand le dessert arriva, les compliments fusèrent, ce qui me fit rougir. Tout le monde de régalait et la petite me demanda :

« - Tu pourras en faire un tous les soirs ?

- Non et cela pour deux raisons : un, Kartz va grossir et cela même si il fait du foot tous les jours et deux, tu t'en lasserais. Mais une fois de temps en temps, je pourrais faire quelque chose, pour les anniversaires et les occasions spéciales aussi. Et puis je sais aussi cuisiner des plats salés, je pourrais vous préparer quelques une de mes spécialités.

- Je maintiens se que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ! répliqua l'allemand.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu ferais une parfaite épouse !

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, acquiesça Genzo.

- Les garçons calmez vous, vous allez l'effrayer alors qu'il n'a même pas passé une journée dans sa nouvelle classe !

- On va pas le dévorer maman !

- Non mais faites attention à vous, il n'est pas question que vous l'embobiniez dans vos combines à deux balles c'est clair ?

- Je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus, rigolai-je. Sans avoir tué personne je dois avouer que les bêtises ne me sont pas étrangères !

- Le petit ange cache bien son jeu ! me taquina Kartz.

- En effet, tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable !

- Est-ce une menace ou un défi pour que je découvre ?

- Va savoir ! » dis-je mystérieusement.

Il rit un moment avant d'avaler de travers, se qui le calma directement.

« - Ben fais attention Kartzounet, tu vas t'étouffer, murmurai-je avec un sourire taquin.

- Comment tu m'as appelé !

- Ça te va bien.

- Ferme la Genzo !

- Prends pas la mouche Kartz je plaisantais, » dis-je doucement pour le calmer.

Il fit semblant d'être vexé mais ne tint pas longtemps et se remit à parler bientôt avec nous. En fin de soirée, Genzo dû repartir.

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que l'on te raccompagne ? m'inquiétai-je pour la troisième fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas Marc-Antoine, je suis un grand garçon, je sais me débrouiller seul !

- Bien, à demain alors, j'imagine que l'on va se voir au lycée.

- Salut. SALUT KARTZ !

- BYE A PLUS ! » répondit ce dernier depuis le salon.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et il partis dans la nuit de décembre. J'allai rejoindre le reste de la famille et m'affalai sur le divan. Dans ma cheminée ronflait un feu d'enfer qui chauffait toute la pièce. La cadet était déjà au lit depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, se qui rendait l'atmosphère bien calme. Je lus un peu avant de moi aussi monter pour me coucher, épuisé par ma cavalcade dans les rues.

**000000000000**

_Je suis dans une ruelle sombre et sale, entouré de murs aussi noirs que les ténèbres qui m'enlacent de leurs bras vengeurs. J'avance lentement, mes pas résonnent sur les parois, mais je n'ai pas peur, je ne tremble pas. Je continu seulement mon chemin vers un point très lumineux en face de moi. Soudain, je me mets à courir et mon cœur s'affole. Je suis traqué, je le sais. Il arrive. Il me rattrape malgré mon accélération. J'entends des pas dans mon dos. Puis tout se renverse. Je me fais plaqué brutalement au sol. Au dessus de moi se dresse un loup au pelage d'ébène, ses crocs aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs à deux centimètres de mon visage, ses yeux brillant de haine. Je tente de crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis paralysé. Son souffle brûlant me chatouille le cou tandis que ses longues griffes acérées s'enfoncent dans la chair de mes épaules. Il s'approche, il va mordre, je le sais et ma gorge se débloque tout à coup :_

_« - AAAA… »_

**000000000000**

« - AAAAAH !

- Marc-Antoine ! Réveille toi, ce n'est rien ! »

Je me relevai en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Annette et Kartz étaient près de moi et me regardaient comme si j'avais un nez en trop. Mon souffle se calma ainsi que mon cœur.

« - Ca va ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Ouais. Je…je crois, » répondis-je, toujours dans les horreurs de mon cauchemar.

_« C'était quoi ce rêve bordel ! »_

La femme, qui était sortie, revint avec un grand verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite. Mon rythme cardiaque semblait être enfin revenu à la normale et je portai une main à mon réveil pour regarder l'heure : 5h00.

« - Exc…excusez moi de vous avoir réveillé, je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

- Ce n'est rien, me rassura la mère. Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve, ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu as encore deux heures avant de devoir te lever alors prend ton temps. »

Elle ressortis, me laissant seul avec Kartz qui me demanda de l'aide pour son devoir de français. Il m'apporta sa feuille et me dit que comme il avait deux heures de français de huit heures à dix heures, il fallait absolument qu'il termine maintenant. L'exercice était d'une simplicité enfantine pour quelqu'un qui parlait la langue couramment mais mon ami avait l'air d'avoir du mal avec les différents temps verbaux. Nous restâmes sur le lit, moi étendu sur le ventre, lui assis en tailleur.

« - Et là c'est juste ?

- Oui mais attention à la phrase suivante, il y a un piège. »

Nous rigolâmes bien durant ce temps. Dehors, le temps était toujours très froid, malgré le fait qu'il ne neigeait plus. A sept heures, je pris une rapide douche avant d'enfiler un slim, un T-shirt et un pull puis de descendre manger un peu. Ensuite, je mis un court manteau et mes converses ; j'étais habillé tout en noir, sauf ma grande écharpe et mon bonnet qui eux étaient blancs. Je pris mon sac à bandoulière et mon instrument de musique avant de suivre Kartz dans la rue. Tout était déjà très animé et je me concentrais pour retenir le chemin. Mes mains étaient crispées, l'une dans ma poche, l'autre autour de la hanse de l'étui de ma guitare et je sentais la chaîne en or autour de mon poignet droit devenir aussi froide que de la glace. Je frissonnai à chaque pas et je faillis tomber au moins trois fois à cause du verglas. Il faut dire que Paris n'est pas une ville très enneigée et donc je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire attention à chacun de mes pas. Mon voisin rigola en me rattrapant par les épaules à mon quatrième dérapage pour m'éviter de chuter sur le trottoir et je tournai faussement la tête ailleurs.

« - C'est ça moque toi de moi !

- Allez, je plaisante ! Tu ne dois pas être habituer à ce temps là.

- En effet, dis-je avec un sourire en me retournant vers lui, les joues rosies par le vent d'hiver.

- Welcome to Hambourg mon cher !

- Thank you mister foot à fond!

- Je crois que tu vas devoir appeler tout le monde comme ça au lycée.

- Je m'en doute ! Tu m'apprendras à jouer un peu ?

- Si tu veux, ça me fera un entraînement en plus. Mais attention je suis très exigeant comme professeur !

- Je crois que j'ai vu pire ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Dans ce cas ne viens pas te plaindre !

- Ok teacher !

- Good boy ! »

Cela me fit rire et, pour de bon, je m'écrasai pitoyablement sur le bitume. Je me remis sur mes jambes difficilement.

« - Aïe ! Ça commence bien !

- Fais gaffe la prochaine fois !

- C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as déconcentré !

- Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Si tu n'es pas capable de faire trois pas sans te casser la figure j'y peux rien moi !

- Je te déteste ! sifflai-je, à moitié en train de sourire.

- Tu n'es absolument pas crédible Marco.

- Tant pis, je te le dis quand même.

- Quel gamin j'vous jure ! »

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant un immense bâtiment où se pressaient déjà bon nombre d'élèves. Il me conduisit au bureau du proviseur et, appelé par la sonnerie, il me laissa là en me souhaitant bonne chance.

« - On se retrouve dans ma classe à midi, je suis dans la 112.

- D'accord. A toute à l'heure et bonne chance avec ton devoir.

- Ouais, merci de m'avoir aidé. A toute. »

Il partit en courant et j'entrai dans une pièce ronde après avoir frappé trois coups. Un grand bureau en bois sombre me faisait face et un homme assez âgé était assis derrière, un grand sourire au visage. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil et pris mon dossier entre ses mains. Un petit silence se fit, durant lequel il relut quelque chose dans mes fiches.

« - Bien. Bienvenu dans notre établissement Marc-Antoine Chafort. Je suis le proviseur (_« Pas possible, j'avais pas remarqué dit moi ! »_) alors viens me voir si tu as un problème. Tiens, ton emploi du temps, ton calendrier et ta carte de cantine. Maintenant suis-moi, je vais te présenter à tes camarades. »

Il me conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs vides puis entra dans une salle, la 112. Tous les élèves me regardèrent et je vis avec soulagement Kartz assis vers le fond à côté d'un garçon un peu plus petit que lui mais quand même bien baraqué, le visage fin entouré de mèches soleils.

« - Voici un nouvel élève, annonça le professeur de français. Allez vous asseoir près de Wakabayashi. »

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et pris place derrière mon colocataire, près du mur. Il se retourna immédiatement vers moi, ainsi que son voisin et le mien.

« - C'est cool que tu sois dans la même classe que nous !

- Oui, je dois dire que je suis une peu rassuré.

- Je te présente Karl-Heinz Schneider, notre très cher capitaine. »

Je plongeai alors mon regard dans celui bleu translucide de l'adolescent et nous nous fixâmes un bon moment.

« - Quand monsieur Schneider et monsieur Chafort auront fini de se dévorer des yeux, je pourrais éventuellement songer à commencer le cours. Vous ferez votre demande en mariage à la pause de dix heures. » dit le professeur.

Je détournai la tête vers le tableau, rouge comme une pivoine sous le ricanement de Genzo, auquel je balançai un bon coup de pied dans le tibia afin de le calmer. Pour la correction des exercices, se fut Kartz qui dû aller au tableau et, quand il revint, son voisin ne manqua pas de le féliciter.

« - C'est normal c'est moi qui ai tout fait, chuchotai-je en m'avançant.

- Pas tout !

- Tu as raison, toi tu as fait les fautes et moi je les ai corrigé ! »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire devant toute la classe, ce qui ne plus pas du tout à notre professeur qui envoya Genzo à l'autre bout de la salle (_« De toute manière ils sont jamais content les prof ! »_). Durant la pause de dix heures, il retourna près de nous et je reçus un appel de Charles :

« - _Elle est bien ta classe ?_

- Ca va, pas mal.

_- T'es avec ton copain ?_

- Oui, et tu vas être jaloux mais je suis aussi avec Schneider.

_- KARL-HEINZ SCHNIEDER ! PASSE LE MOI S'IL TE PLAIT !_

- Tu ne sais même pas parler allemand et lui ne te comprendras certainement pas.

_- Passe le mwaaaaaa ! Please !_

- Désolé, les cours vont reprendre, je dois te laisser. Tu le verras quand tu viendras à Hambourg.

_- C'est pas juste !_

- La vie est injuste !

_- Allez juste un petit mot !!_

- Je crois que tu es amoureux mon p'tit gars.

_- Brother !! Allez !!_

- Arrête de me supplier c'est non.

_- Tu veux le garder pour toi tout seul par-ce que tu le trouves mignon pas vrai !_

- Qu…QUOI ! m'exclamai-je, les joues en feu. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ferme la si c'est pour raconter des bêtises pareilles !

_- On sait tous les deux que tu es attiré par les mecs, sinon tu ne t'habillerais pas comme une fille !_

- Je ne m'habille pas comme un fille ! T'as fini oui ! Et je ne suis pas gay !

_- On y croit tous !_

- Dis-moi, je fais quoi là je rentre en France pour te tuer ? Oh non meilleure idée : je vais te laisser tranquille mais t'empêcher de voir ton idole ! dis-je d'un ton diabolique, ce qui fit frémir mes trois amis.

_- T'as pas le droit ! Nooooon !_

- Alors arrête avec tes conneries c'est clair !

_- A vos ordres chef ! Bon je rentre en classe, à plus._

- Ciao petit monstre. »

Je raccrochai en me faisant dévisagé par le Kaiser.

« - Impressionnant pas vrai, le taquina Genzo. Nous aussi on a halluciné en l'entendant parler aussi vite.

- Ouah ! » fut le seul son cohérent qui sortit de sa gorge et la belle couleur de mon visage qui s'était pour un moment envolé revint à la charge sous son regard perçant.

La suite de la matinée se passa très bien, dans le calme absolu (enfin le calme c'est quand Kartz et Genzo parle de foot alors que le capitaine prend les cours pour eux). A midi, nous allâmes au self pour manger un peu avant de retourner en classe un quart d'heure plus tard. Il nous restait 45 minutes de pause et se fut à ce moment que mon hôte me demanda :

« - Tu nous joues un morceau ?

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plait, il n'y a que nous quatre ici, joues un peu de guitare ! supplia le goal en ayant deviné la pensée de son coéquipier.

- Ok, je veux bien. »

Je sortis mon instrument, m'assis sur un bureau entouré de mes trois amis et pris une partition totalement au hasard dans mon sac. Je la reconnus facilement : un papier un peu vieillot, des notes plus ou moins effacées…

_« Celle que j'ai reçu dans l'avion ! Pourquoi pas après tout. »_

Schneider tint la feuille à hauteur de mes yeux et mes doigts commencèrent à glisser sur les cordes. Plus le morceau avançait, plus je sentais un plaisir et un bien-être m'envahir, comme la première fois. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui azur du capitaine durant tout le reste de ces trois minutes qui furent magiques. Au dernier accord, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Notre contact visuel se brisa sous l'insistance et les compliments des deux autres et je leur souris en les remerciant.

« - Tu as musique tous les jours ? interrogea Genzo.

- Non, seulement le lundi, le mardi et le jeudi de 16h00 à 18h00.

- Tu pourras venir nous voir le vendredi soir alors ! s'exclama t-il. Génial !

- Ouais, avec plaisir.

- VIVE LA FRANCE ! » s'écria Kartz en me faisant sursauter.

Sursauter tellement violement d'ailleurs que je me serais écroulé au sol si le brun ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

« - Merci Wakabayashi, » dis-je en me remettant à ma place, c'est-à-dire bien en sécurité sur une chaise, et en rangeant ma guitare.

Notre discussion, ou plutôt leur discussion, dévia vers le match de samedi au stade et la stratégie à adopter. J'écoutai d'une oreille, composant sur mon cahier à partitions déjà presque rempli.

_« Il faudra que j'en rachète un autre ! »_

À ce stade là de l'histoire, vous vous dîtes sans doute que je ressemble beaucoup à une fille dans mon caractère n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, vu que je m'occupais beaucoup de ma famille en France et que je ne sortais que très rarement et seulement avec des copines. Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas gay pour autant et mes nombreuses aventures en sont la preuve.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je fus coupé en pleine créativité par un groupe de filles qui entrèrent dans la salle en gloussant. Elles étaient quatre, toutes plus maquillées les une que les autres, et vinrent s'asseoir avec nous, prenant des chaises en plus. Les trois footballeurs faisaient cosette avec les nouvelles venues mais moi je replongeai bien vite dans mon monde, celui dans lequel je me reconnaissais vraiment et qui me rassurait lors de mes périodes de doute, bien que le dernière en date soit bien loin derrière moi. Au bout d'un moment, je soupirai puis ressortis ma guitare pour tester mes nouvelles combinaisons.

_« Alors…là c'est bon, par contre…il faudrait rectifier le rythme à la deuxième portée. Voila, comme ça c'est parfait ! Marco le pro ! En plus ça rime ! »_

Quand je m'arrêtai se fut pour m'apercevoir que le silence régnait autour de moi.

« - Quoi ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu inquiet.

- Rien, on t'écoutait c'est tout. C'est tellement beau ! »

Le compliment du Kaiser me fit plaisir et je lui adressai un grand sourire qu'il me rendit.

« - Et les amoureux, vous dîtes si on est de trop ! s'exclama Kartz.

- Vous êtes de trop, le taquina son capitaine. Non je plaisante.

- T'es sûr ? »

La réflexion de Genzo me fit bien rire et nos quatre compagnes, ayant compris qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, allèrent à leurs places respectives pour discuter de leurs dernières conquêtes. Durant les quinze minutes qui nous restaient j'appris quelques accords au gardien de but qui y prit un grand plaisir alors que les deux autres se moquaient copieusement de lui.

« - Vous êtes durs avec lui, ce n'est pas évident vous savez ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de moi quand tu m'apprendras à jouer au foot Kartz !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dis hier soir, que je ne savais pas de quoi tu étais capable. Et je vais te dire je n'ai même pas envie de la savoir !

- C'est mieux pour toi en effet, » rigolai-je.

L'entrée dans la classe de notre professeur de philosophie et du reste des élèves nous coupa net et nous nous remîmes bien à nos places. L'après-midi, je pris des notes bien sagement, comme un bon petit garçon, mais mes pensées étaient en ébullition, en vu de mon dernier cours de la journée. Quand la sonnerie de 16h00 retentie, je restai un peu avec les garçons pendant la récréation avant de me rendre dans la salle de musique. C'est là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Le premier mot qui me vint pour la décrire fut « un ange » : elle avait de longs cheveux aussi roux que les miens étaient blonds et ses prunelles noisettes reflétaient toute sa gaieté. Elle était installée devant un piano et m'avait regardé dès mon entrée. Il y avait aussi un garçon avec un saxophone et une autre fille, apparemment plus âgée que nous, tenant en main une basse acoustique.

« - Salut, me dit la rousse d'une voix cristalline. Tu dois être Marc-Antoine, l'élève qui vient de France ? Je m'appelle Sandra et voici Anne-Lise et Grégoire.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Je fus interrompu (_« c'est une véritable manie dans ce pays ma parole !! »_) par une femme brune d'environ trente ans que arriva dans mon dos. Elle me souhaita la bienvenue et me demanda de jouer un peu pour que je lui montre mon niveau. Je décidai de jouer une de mes compositions dont j'étais particulièrement fier et, à la fin du morceau, elle ne manqua pas de me complimenter :

« - Quel talent ! C'est incroyable, tu as un telle dextérité, une telle faciliter dans tes mouvements !

- Merci mademoiselle.

- Tiens, voici la partition que nous sommes en train de travailler, tu peux écouter les autres puis tu essaieras de lui suivre.

- D'accord. »

Ce n'était pas particulièrement rapide comme rythme mais la difficulté résidait dans la complexité des accords, je devais me tordre les mains pour arriver à bien tout faire sans omettre une seule note. J'eu beaucoup de mal avec ça et ma prestation du début s'envola bien vite devant ma pitoyable représentation durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Sandra me rassura en me disant que tout le monde avait un peu galéré au départ mais que j'allai vite m'y faire. Elle était toujours souriante et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Elle m'apprit que normalement, il y avait deux jumelles avec nous en cours qui faisaient du violon mais qu'elles avaient eu un empêchement aujourd'hui. A la sortie du cours à 18h00, je ne sentais plus le bout des mes doigts de gauche à force d'appuyer sur les cordes de mon instrument. Ma nouvelle amie m'accompagna au terrain de foot où je devais attendre Kartz et ce dernier me trouva en pleine discussion bien animée avec elle. Elle me salua puis repartie du lycée en courant. Nous rentrâmes en parlant avec entrain, il me racontait comment s'est passé son entraînement (ou comment il s'était fait engueulé par le coach car il avait fais un tacle un peu musclé à l'un de ses coéquipiers) et je lui fis part de mes difficultés durant mon cours de musique.

« - Sandra a raison, tu n'as eu la partition que aujourd'hui alors que les autres doivent la travailler depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- Je sais bien mais je me suis senti vraiment nul tu sais.

- Ça va passer, et puis non tu n'es pas nul, tu es même très doué, même si je ne m'y connais presque pas en musique. »

Cette remarque eue le don de me faire rire de bon cœur. Une fois rentré, je me mis directement au travail pour avoir le temps de bosser mon morceau pour le lendemain. Je dus demander de l'aide pour faire mes exercices de mathématiques et ceux d'allemands (j'avais encore quelques difficultés avec certains détails) puis je fis ma rédaction de français pour enfin, après un délicieux repas, me poser dans le salon avec mon instrument. Je jouai et, à chaque fois que je faisais une seule faute, je reprenais depuis le tout début, tant et si bien que je finis par le connaître par cœur, ce qui me facilita un peu la vie. Seulement, malgré les compliments de ma professeur, je doutais sérieusement de ses dires, n'ayant pas l'impression d'être si exceptionnel que ça étant donné que je n'étais pas capable de jouer trois accords d'une partition sans me planter lamentablement. Je finis par m'énerver quand, pour la dixième fois, je ripai sur le même passage. Et bien entendu, quand je m'énerve moi, c'est en français. Du coup, toute la famille présente ne comprit pas un seul mot, ce qui n'était pas un mal d'ailleurs vu le nombre d'injures que j'avais proféré. Je m'excusai et me remis à la tâche après un bon bol de chocolat chaud préparé par Fréïa. La petite m'écoutait attentivement tandis que son frère essayait tant bien que mal de calmer mes excès de fureur et de frustration exagérés. A onze heures, exaspéré de me bagarrer avec des notes et en vue d'éviter de me dégoûter pour de bon de la musique, je souhaitai la bonne nuit avant de monter avec la plus jeune. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et je lui lus une histoire pour l'aider à s'endormir. Par la suite, je rejoignis ma chambre et, après m'être changé, je laissai le sommeil prendre le dessus sur mon corps et ma fatigue m'emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Marco : pourquoi je suis aussi nul en musique par rapport aux autre ?**

**Manga 1804 : par-ce que c'est comme ça, arrête de râler de toute manière c'est moi qui écrit alors vous avez tous juste le droit de la fermer**

**Marco : t'es méchante #boude dans son coin#**

**Schneider : J'AI UN FAN !**

**Marco : de qui il parle ?**

**Genzo : de ton frangin je crois. Pour une fois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à lui**

**Manga 1804 : et après c'est moi la méchante !**

**Kartz : laisse tomber**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! Tu…tu n'as pas fais ce que je pense ! »

**Reviews please #tête de petit chiot trop mignon#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre deux de ma fic. Bonne lecture !**

_Je suis encore dans cette ruelle, en train de marcher tranquillement. Comme la nuit précédente, je me mets à courir à en perdre halène. Seulement cette fois ci, le loup ne me suis pas, la menace est invisible et plane sur moi, prête à me fondre dessus comme l'aigle sur sa proie. La lumière devant moi semble s'éloigner de plus en plus malgré le fait que je précipite sur elle. Puis, subitement, elle disparaît._

**000000000000**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, comme la veille, mais sans hurler cette fois, ce qui me rassura un peu dans un sens. Cependant, mon rêve me semblait encore plus effrayant, ne sachant pas la nature de la menace qui me guettait. Il était bientôt 7h00 et je me levai. Sous la douche, le contact avec l'eau brûlante me calma et détendit mes muscles tendus comme des arcs. Perdu dans mes réflexion et ne faisant pas attention à mes gestes, je dérapai sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et m'écrasai lourdement. Quand je me relevai, je me mis à pester contre cette p de vie et m'habillai avant de descendre. Kartz prenait déjà son café et Annette me servit une tasse. Je commençai à boire quand la voix de la femme m'interrompit :

« - C'est quoi ça ? »

Je baissai les yeux pour apercevoir un filet de sang sur la table en bois. Cherchant sa provenance, je vis une profonde entaille à mon poignet droit.

« - J'ai dû me faire ça quand je suis tombé tout à l'heure, je me suis râpé contre le robinet sans doute.

Je vais soigner ça. »

Elle partit quelques minutes pour revenir avec des cotons, une lotion et des bandes blanches. Elle désinfecta la blessure, sous mes gémissements de douleur, et mis un bandage dessus. Je la remerciai et me remis à manger un gâteau présent dans une boite sur la table. Mon poignet me faisait un peu mal, comme des centaines de petites aiguilles transperçant ma peau hâlée. Je gardai les yeux baissés, si bien que le contact de la main de mon ami sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

« - Et ben, calme toi Marco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

C'est…c'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

Si tu le dis. On y va sinon on va être en retard en cours.

Hum. »

Je mis mon écharpe et mon bonnet, pris mes affaires et sortis dans la rue animée. Il neigeait dru ce jour là et le vent glacial frappait mes joues rougies. Dans notre salle, il y avait déjà la moitié des élèves présent, assis en groupe en train de discuter ou de faire leurs devoirs à la dernière minute. Je m'assis à ma place et saluai le goal et le Kaiser avant de me plonger dans mon cahier de partition sans participer à leur conversation qui, comme d'habitude, traitait de football. J'avais un peu de mal à écrire, mais ce n'était qu'une simple gêne sans plus, comme si j'avais des fourmis dans le bras. Je n'avais pas dis un seul mot à part un léger « bonjour » quand le professeur de mathématique entra. Le silence se fit et le cours débuta. Je ne suivais pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, trop plongé dans mes pensées pour pouvoir résoudre des équations ou trouver combien de fraises avait mangé Adeline en deux jours (en plus tout le monde s'en fiche, elle en mange autant qu'elle veut cette gourdasse qu'est-ce qu'elle vient nous les péter là !). A la pause de dix heures, je ne prononçai pas plus de mots qu'à huit heures et les trois autres en étaient très surpris. Mais, au moment où ils allaient me demander ce qui me prenait, une femme assez âgée entra et le cours d'anglais commença. Comme je n'étais pas de tout doué dans cette matière, je fus obligé de prendre des notes, mais de là à répondre aux questions posées, il y avait de la marge ! A midi, nous restâmes dans la salle tous les quatre avec des repas fait maison mais je continuai de me taire. En enlevant mon pull, Karl-Heinz et Genzo purent voir mon bandage et le premier poussa un grand cri en prenant délicatement mon poignet entre ses doigts fins.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! Tu…tu n'as pas fais ce que je pense !

Non, je n'ai pas essayé de me trancher les veines si c'est ce que tu veux dire, je suis juste tombé ce matin et je me suis pris le robinet. Je ne suis pas dépressif à ce point quand même !

Alors dis nous pourquoi tu restes aussi silencieux depuis que tu es venu dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, m'ordonna Kartz.

Je…j'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

Comme la dernière fois ?

Oui, ou plutôt non. Ce n'était pas exactement le même et je me demande ce qu'il représente.

Raconte. »

Je leur expliquai mes deux rêves et ils me regardèrent un peu de travers.

« - T'es certain de pas être dépressif ? demanda le goal. Par-ce que là t'es bon pour la camisole sans vouloir te vexer.

Genzo ! s'exclama le capitaine. Dis pas ça, c'est pas sympa ! Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'en faire pour ça, ça passera, c'est juste ton arrivée ici qui t'as un peu chamboulé.

Peut-être que tu as raison Schneider. Je devrais arrêter de m'inventer des problèmes. »

En réalité, j'avais peur, très peur, vous savez, ce genre de peur qui vous dévore de l'intérieur, qui vous brûle le corps, qui vous consume, qui fait que vous ne pensez plus à rien d'autre qu'à fuir, fuir très loin, cette peur qui faisait que mon cœur battait contre mes tempes à cet instant même, alors que j'étais entouré de mes amis.

« - Marco ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

La voix et la main de Genzo posée sur mon épaule me firent me rendre compte que je m'étais mis à trembler comme une feuille.

« - Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?

Pas besoin de poser la question Karl, bien sûr que tu vas l'accompagner. Suis le Marco et c'est un ordre non discutable, on préviendra les profs avec Genzo. »

Le blond m'aida à me lever et m'entraîna dans les couloirs déserts, ses doigts enlaçant les miens. Je me laissai guider sans rien dire, j'avais l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il me fit ensuite m'allonger sur un lit dans une pièce blanche, parla un moment avec l'infirmière puis, après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, me salua et repartit. La jeune femme vint prendre ma température et ma tension avant de me conseiller de dormir un peu.

**000000000000**

« - Alors, notre petit musicien va mieux ? demanda Kartz avec un grand sourire quand il vint me voir à 16h00 avec les deux autres sur ses talons.

Oui, je vais bien. »

Je me levai et pris mes affaires pour les suivre dans la cours sous le préau le temps de la récréation. La neige tombait toujours, mais plus calmement que dans la matinée. J'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur et plaisantai avec le joueur japonais tandis que les allemands parlaient de leur entraînement et des exercices à faire, comme par exemple, d'après ce que j'entendis, des tirs au but. Quand la sonnerie retentie, je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique avec entrain, impatient de montrer à mes camarades et surtout à Sandra mes progrès. Elle m'attendait d'ailleurs à la porte et me fit un grand sourire en me voyant arriver. Je le lui rendis et nous entrâmes. Les deux jumelles, Sarah et Lucie, étaient là et me saluèrent avant de reprendre la première son violon et la deuxième son violoncelle pour laisser s'en échapper une douce mélodie. Je m'assis sur une chaise et la rouquine me demanda si je m'en sortais avec le morceau.

« - Oui, plus ou moins. Je dois avouer qu'il est très compliqué.

Je te comprends, j'ai mis quatre jours avant de le jouer à peu près correctement. »

Elle me demanda ensuite de lui parler de mon pays et je lui racontai des souvenirs d'enfance jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre professeur, suivie de Anne-Lise et Grégoire. Quand tout le monde fut en place, nous commençâmes à jouer tous ensembles avant de passer chacun notre tour pour que l'on puisse entendre les erreurs des autres et les aider à les corriger. A mon tour, je fis une présentation aussi ridicule que la veille, mais tout le monde m'encourageait et je recommençai deux ou trois fois dans un rythme un peu plus lent avant de réussir à en jouer la moitié sans une seule faute. Le cours se termina avec un petit duo entre Sandra et Grégoire. Le mélange des notes du piano et du saxophone résonnait dans mes oreilles comme le chant d'un ange. C'était tellement beau ! Et ce morceau me prouva qu'ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus expérimentés que moi. A 18h00, je rejoignis mon colocataire et nous repartîmes en compagnie du Kaiser, qui venait dormir à la maison ce soir. Je me dis donc que je devais marquer le coup et pris Annette à part dans la cuisine tandis que les deux lycéens parlaient foot dans la chambre de Kartz.

« - Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine d'accord ?

Avec plaisir Marc-Antoine, je n'ai pas le courage aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Je lui énonçai les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un poulet basquaise aux poivrons verts, recette que ma grand-mère m'avait apprise quand j'avais 13 ans. Elle me fournit le tout et je lui dis de ne rien dire aux autres, pour que ce soit une surprise avant de me mettre aux fourneaux. A 21h00 enfin, tout le monde dégustait mon plat avec plaisir et les compliments fusaient, me faisant rougir comme une fille.

« - Quel chance tu as d'avoir un cordon bleu comme lui chez toi Kartz ! s'exclama Karl-Heinz.

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi capitaine ! Merci pour ce repas Marco.

Pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir.

Alors, comment ça s'est passé en musique ?

Aussi mal que hier. Il faut encore que je répète mais je vais vous l'épargner ce soir, je pense que vous en avez assez de mes crises de nerf.

Toi, avoir des crises de nerf ?! s'étonna notre invité. C'est surprenant.

Tu aurais dû le voir hier soir, il a complètement pété les plombs.

Kartz !

Quoi, c'est vrai non ! Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu t'énerves en français. En plus c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que tu dis.

Crois moi, tu ne vas pas en mourir, » rigolai-je.

Après le dîner, je me mis au travail avec ma guitare dans le salon, entouré de Kartz, de ses parents et du capitaine allemand. Je jouai toujours le même morceau quand Fréïa entra et me demanda et jouer autre chose en me disant que ça me détendrait.

« - Si tu veux. Prend mon cahier dans mon sac et choisi la partition que tu veux. »

Elle revint en me tendant une partition que j'avais écrit le jour de mon anniversaire de l'année dernière et que je n'avais pas joué depuis. Je pris un immense plaisir à la redécouvrir et la petite inventa des paroles au fur et à mesure des notes qui résonnaient. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle me chanta des chansons françaises qu'elle avait apprises à l'école, et dieu seul sais combien elles étaient nombreuses pour son jeune âge. Vers minuit, je montai me coucher après avoir salué tout le monde. Mes deux amis étaient déjà dans la chambre de mon colocataire et vu le boucan qui y régnait, ils ne dormaient sans doute pas. Je frappai à la porte puis entrai. C'était le bazar complet sous mes yeux : les couvertures étaient au sol ainsi que les livres de cours et la chaise en bois et les adolescents étaient en train de faire une bataille de polochon.

« - Et vous ne m'invitez même pas ! boudai-je en tournant le dos.

Tu étais tellement occupé avec ma sœur, on n'a pas voulu te déranger mais tu peux te joindre à nous maintenant si tu veux. »

Sans rien dire de plus, je saisis un oreiller et me jetai sur le lit afin de me joindre à eux. Notre petit jeu dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et je m'assoupi entre mes amis sur le matelas maintenant bien défoncé à force de sauter dessus comme des possédés.

**Marco : tu pensais vraiment que j'avais essayé de me suicider ?**

**Schneider : bah je sais pas moi**

**Marco : merci pour ta confiance franchement !**

**Schneider : c'est bon je pouvais pas savoir**

**Manga 1804 : #s'éloigne de la bagarre entre les deux garçons# excusez les, la joie d'être au centre de ma fic vous comprenez. Bref, une petite review ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Wakabayashi ! T'es malade j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici tout seul et à cette heure là de la nuit ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre THREE !! **

* * *

_De nouveau cette ruelle, cette noirceur et cette lumière en face de moi, étincelle d'espoir dans cette froideur angoissante. Cette fois, ni loup ni menace invisible. Je marche tranquillement, sans peur. J'atteins la lumière, je tends la main pour la toucher mais…une ombre passe devant moi, elle se met sur ma route et mes entrailles se tordent. Cette silhouette est grande, plus grande que moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère d'un seul coup, un bras se tend vers moi, il me saisit et…_

_« - AAAA… »_

**000000000000**

Et pour la troisième nuit de suite, je m'éveillai en sursaut. Je transpirai et j'avais le souffle coupé. Mon sursaut avait réveillé Karl-Heinz à ma gauche et il me prit par les épaules en se mettant face à moi afin de me calmer. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il s'assis en tailleur et me prit dans ses bras, m'installant sur ses jambes.

« - C'était juste un cauchemar, calme toi Marc-Antoine. »

Je lui obéis et fermai les yeux. Il me berça un moment avant de me recoucher pour que je me rendorme.

**000000000000**

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du lycée, une petite annonce dans un magasine que lisait le Kaiser m'interpella : un café non loin de là recherchait un serveur pour le soir, un travail à mis temps, pile ce qu'il me fallait. Je retins l'adresse et je décidai d'y aller à midi, juste après la fin des cours. A la suite des deux heures d'allemand, nous avions deux heures de sport, deux heures de basket pour être précis. Et moi, le basket…

« - Marco attention ! »

J'eu juste le temps de tendre les bras en avant pour rattraper le ballon destiné à atteindre ma tête pour le passer directement à Kartz qui m'avait prévenu. Enfin, le moment de la délivrance arriva et je me précipitai dans les rues sans même saluer mes trois amis où leur dire ma destination. L'endroit était assez petit mais très conviviale. Le patron m'accueilli avec un grand sourire et accepta de m'embaucher.

« - Vous tomber à pic jeune homme, nous avions besoin d'un serveur en urgence, le notre vient de démissionner. J'ai vu vos horaires de cours, vous pouvez venir tous les soirs de 18h00 à 22h00, vous aurez le mercredi de libre.

- Très bien, merci de me donner ce travail.

- Je crois que je peux te tutoyer Marc-Antoine. Alors, rendez-vous demain à 18h00 ?

- Pas de problème monsieur. A demain. »

Je sortis, tout content. Un faible soleil brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu pur et je décidai de passer par le parc pour rentrer. Des enfants jouaient dans l'herbe sous les regards bienfaisants de leurs parents, sur ma droite une grand-mère nourrissait des pigeons et un groupe d'étudiants faisaient le tour des lieux à vélo. Je traînai un bout de temps, un très long bout de temps d'ailleurs car, quand j'arrivai chez Kartz, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et mon estomac grondait.

« - Où t'étais passé tout l'après-midi ? me demanda l'adolescent en me voyant entrer dans le salon.

- J'ai trouvé un boulot et je me suis baladé un peu, répondis-je avec un sourire en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Je vois, tu aurais pu venir à mon entraînement vu que tu n'as pas musique.

- Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé. Je viendrais vendredi.

- Genzo et Karl n'ont pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi tu étais partie si vite. Ils m'ont carrément harcelé !

- Vraiment ? Je savais que j'étais indispensable mais pas à ce point ! »

Il rit et saisit un coussin qu'il m'envoya dans la figure. J'en fis de même et nous recommençâmes comme la veille au soir. Mes bandages s'enlevèrent et nous dûmes faire une petite pause afin de les refaire.

« - Tu pourras t'en passer demain je pense.

- T'es médecin maintenant toi ?

- Non mais ta blessure n'était pas si grave que ça. »

J'acquiesçai et me levai pour prendre mes affaires afin de faire mes devoirs. Après un combat acharné contre mes cours d'allemand et les dix relecture du devoir de français de Kartz pour corriger les mille et une fautes qui y trônaient, le repas fut servit. Je parlai activement de musique avec Annette tandis que Fréïa et son père se disputaient à propos de l'orientation professionnelle de la petite (_« Elle y pense déjà à 10 ans, elle est précoce dites moi !! »_), qui voulait devenir guitariste (_« Devinez à cause de qui !! »_). Je me couchai tôt ce soir là, espérant ne pas refaire de cauchemars.

**0000000000000**

« - DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE ! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD !

- De quoi ?

- Lève toi ! »

Liant le geste à la parole, mon ami tira violement sur mes draps.

« - Quelle heure ? demandai-je mollement.

- Huit heures moins le quart.

- Ah c'est bien…DE QUOI ! m'écriai-je en me levant brusquement.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te bouges !

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt !

- Tu semblais crevé hier soir alors je t'ai laissé dormir un peu, de toute manière le prof de français est toujours en retard.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi mon réveil n'a pas sonné !

- Je l'ai débranché cette nuit.

- T'abuses Kartz ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de déjeuner !

- Y'a des croissants, tu pourras en manger un sur le route. Maintenant habille toi vite, je t'attends en bas. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et claqua la porte de ma chambre.

_« Non mais je rêve ! C'est la quatrième dimension là ! C'est ça, je suis en plein délire ! _#se pince#_ Aïe ! Non, je suis bien réveillé. JE VAIS LE TUER CET ENFOIRE !! »_

J'enfilai des vêtements pris au hasard dans mon armoire et descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers avec mes affaires en main.

« - Toi…commençai-je.

- Pas le temps, me coupa t-il. Viens. »

_« Non mais quel culot ! Il nous fout en retard et c'est moi qui prends ! Mon p'tit père tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !! »_

Je le suivis dans la rue, le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui et la neige tombait doucement. Je ne dis rien durant tout le trajet et, une fois en classe, je m'assis puis me plongeai dans mon cahier de partitions sans un bonjour pour les deux autres qui me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frits.

« - Le prof est absent, dit le Kaiser à notre attention.

- Tu vois, c'était pas la peine de t'énerver, on a deux heures d'avance ! » rigola l'abruti qui me servait de colocataire.

Je ne répondis que par un grognement sans lever le nez de mes notes, trop en rogne pour lui adresser la moindre parole.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? chuchota Genzo.

- Non non, rien.

- Comment ça rien ! explosai-je en me levant brutalement, geste de ma part qui fit sursauter tous les élèves présents. Cet imbécile m'a réveillé à l'heure de notre départ habituel, résultat je n'ai mangé qu'un croissant sur le chemin et en plus il m'a presque engueulé par-ce que je mettais trop de temps alors que c'est lui qui a débranché mon réveil ! Tu sais que t'es vraiment con quand tu le veux toi ! »

Personne ne pipa mot et je me rassis pour continuer le morceau que j'avais commencé de composer quand deux grands éclats de rire me firent faire un bond de trois mètres de hauts. Karl-Heinz et Genzo étaient écroulés sur mon bureau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de comique dans la situation ! m'exclamai-je, furieux.

- C'est juste que…c'est bien la première fois qu'on te voit réagir comme un mec !

- Tu…tu racontes n'importe quoi Schneider !

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! renchérit le goal.

- C'est ça marrez vous bande de traîtres ! Je suis la victime dans cette affaire je vous signale !

- Bon…c'est…c'est vrai que c'est pas top ce que tu lui as fais Kartz, dit le capitaine en reprenant un peu contenance, malgré le fait qu'il devait quand même s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

- Ouais t'as pas étais cool sur ce coup.

- Merci ! Enfin un peu de soutiens ! Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te laisser un peu dormir tiens ! J'avoue que j'aurais pu te réveiller un peu plus tôt mais bon, admet que ça partait d'une bonne intention !

- Toutes les graves affaires débutent avec des bonnes intentions.

- Tu deviens philosophe maintenant Marco !

- Plus que toi en tout cas, lui répondis-je froidement.

- Allez tu vas quand même pas me faire la tête toute ta vie juste pour ça !

- Toute ma vie non, la moitié seulement !

- Bravo, tu nous as privée de notre petite mascotte ! intervint Genzo.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne viendrais pas aux matchs, je vais juste ne pas encourager ce mufle !

- Arrête de faire ta femmelette !

- QUOI !

- Bon ça suffit tous les deux, vous allez vous réconcilier c'est clair ! nous coupa le Kaiser.

- … (Genzo qui n'a rien à dire n'étant pas concerné mais qui est quand même scotché par les paroles du blond).

- Et c'est un ordre ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il nous avança des arguments très persuasifs, que je ne citerais pas ici, et une heure plus tard, nous rigolions tous ensemble. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien, si on ne compte pas les innombrables coups de poing que Kartz se prit dans la figure de ma part pour avoir remit l'histoire sur le tapis une bonne dizaine de fois et le fait que notre petit japonais fit une chute mémorable dans les escaliers durant la pause de midi, chute qui lui valut un cours passage à l'infirmerie et avec ça une belle entorse à la cheville (bah oui quand il tombe il ne fait pas semblant !!). L'entraîneur fut prévenu de cet incident et, traitant Genzo de tous les noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit, allant d'abruti profond à face de courgette (il n'est pas au top pour les insultes, il faudrait lui donner des cours) en passant par crétin des Alpes ou encore Bachi-bouzouk (un grand fan de Tintin !), il averti l'équipe que l'entraînement de la journée serait consacré à la recherche d'un nouveau gardien de but. A 16h00, je fus soulagé de me retrouver dans la salle de musique après une journée qui m'avait paru bien longue et plus qu'éprouvante. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent les plus belles de ma vie, ou tout du moins de ce jour en particulier. Je m'étais beaucoup amélioré et je pouvais maintenant suivre les autres sans pratiquement aucune erreur. Alors que tout le monde rangeait son instrument, notre professeur nous interpella :

« - S'il vous plait écoutez moi tous ! Le week-end du 16 février se déroulera un concours de musique entre tous les lycées de la région et je vous y ai inscrit en section « groupe », donc on préparera un morceau tous ensemble, et en section « individuelle », où vous ferez le morceau de votre choix. Je vous donnerais la partition lundi vu que demain nous n'avons pas cour. D'accord ?

- Génial ! » s'exclamèrent les jumelles, ce qui traduisit parfaitement ma pensée.

A la sortie de la salle, Sandra me demanda :

« - Ca te dirais qu'on répète ensemble pour le concours ?

- Ouais, avec plaisir !

- Bon, on se voit lundi alors. Salut Marco !

- Salut ! »

Et elle partis en courant. Je passai avertir Kartz que je travaillais ce soir et me dirigeai vers le café ou le patron m'accueilli avec un grand sourire. J'enfilai mon uniforme, une chemise blanche, un pantalon et une veste noirs et un nœud papillon rouge, puis il me présenta à Sachiko, une jeune fille japonaise (_« Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ! »_), âgée de 18 ans et qui étais au service avec moi. Elle me montra un peu comment faire et je me pris très vite au jeu, j'aimais bien ça finalement. Trois heures plus tard et sous un vent à fendre l'âme, je rentrai chez Annette qui m'avait laissé un bout de gigot avec des patates et des carottes à la poêle. Je la remerciai et elle resta dans la cuisine avec moi le temps que je mange.

« - Tu travailles tard dis moi !

- Oui mais j'aime beaucoup, donc ça va. Et puis il me faut de l'argent pour subvenir à mes dépenses personnelles. Je vous rembourserai les billets pour le match dès que j'aurais ma paye.

- Pas la peine, considère ça comme un cadeau de bienvenu.

- Merci. Je…j'ai un truc à te dire.

- Quoi donc ? »

Je lui annonçai la décision de notre professeur de musique et son visage fin s'illumina d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

« - Mais c'est super ! Je suis sûre que tu vas faire un malheur !

- Merci, » répondis-je, même si je n'avais pas son assurance.

Je me couchai immédiatement après avoir fais mes devoirs pour pouvoir dormir le plus possible, vu que j'allais rencontrer l'équipe de foot de 16h00 à 18h00 le lendemain, sur l'insistance du capitaine et du goal.

**00000000000**

« - Je vous présente le nouveau qui vient de France, il est dans notre classe et il s'appelle Marc-Antoine. C'est notre nouvelle mascotte, dit Karl-Heinz à l'adresse des autres joueurs et de l'entraîneur.

- Mascotte ? Alors là tu peux toujours courir pour me faire enfiler un costume de castor pour me pavaner sur le terrain ! m'exclamai-je.

- Disons que tu seras notre mascotte d'entraînement. Allez, à l'échauffement les gars ! »

Durant deux heures, je restai sur le banc de touche avec Genzo, qui soi dit en passant bouillait de ne pas pouvoir courir, et qui m'apprenait les différents postes en me montrant ses coéquipiers. Il se mit ensuite à commenter leurs actions, ce qui fut du chinois pour moi, avant de me parler de leur match de samedi.

« - Ton remplaçant n'est pas mal, il se défend bien non ?

- Je trouve aussi, mais est-ce qu'il fera l'affaire pour demain ?

- Wakabayashi ! m'indignai-je. Ce n'est pas par-ce que tu es le meilleur que tu dois rabaisser tout le monde ! En plus je te signale que c'est entièrement de ta faute si tu ne peux pas jouer, nous t'avions prévenu Karl-Heinz et moi de ne pas courir dans les escaliers !

- La prochaine fois je vous écouterais maman et papa ! ironisa t-il.

- Tu ferais bien en effet, sinon tu risques de te retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant avant l'âge, même si tous les vieux ne finissent pas comme ça. On peut savoir qui est la maman entre moi et Schneider !

- D'après toi.

- ENFOIRE ! » m'exclamai-je en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

Il s'écroula par terre sous son fou rire alors que je lui criais dessus et se fut dans cette situation que l'équipe nous trouva en revenant après avoir finit l'entraînement. Je dus partir pour mon travail, et je le fis sans un au revoir pour le goal, trop énervé contre lui (_« Et oui je suis très susceptible »_). Le café était bondé, le vendredi étant le jour où tous les lycéens des lycées environnant venaient en bande pour fêter le début du week-end. Je fus débordé et j'acceptai de rester une heure de plus, ayant deux jours pour faire mes devoirs. Alors que j'arrivai devant le parc pour rentrer, je m'aperçu qu'il était fermé. Je dus alors faire le grand tour dans les rues de Hambourg et je me perdis un peu. Tout était éclairé grâce aux nombreux lampadaires et je me mis à marcher de plus en plus vite. Soudain, quelque chose sur ma droite attira mon attention.

_« La…la ruelle de mon cauchemar… »_

Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps mais une attraction étrange fit que je m'engouffrai dans cet étroit passage sombre et crasseux. J'avançai prudemment quand je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je sursautai violement et me retournai pour faire face à…

« - Wakabayashi ! T'es malade j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici tout seul et à cette heure là de la nuit ! Ca fait une heure que Karl, Kartz et moi on te cherche dans toute la ville ! Tu n'imagines pas comme on s'est fait un sang d'encre, on croyait qu'il tétait arrivé quelque chose !

- Mais…j'ai envoyé un message sur le portable de Kartz pour lui dire que je sortais à 23h00 au lieu de 22h00 aujourd'hui !

- Oui mais là il est plus de minuit !

- Je sais le parc était fermé alors j'ai du faire un détour…

- Même comme ça tu aurais dû être déjà rentré !

- Tu veux bien me laisser finir oui ! J'ai fais le détour et je me suis perdu voila !

- Comment ça tu t'es perdu ?

- Oui, j'utilise jamais ce chemin et on l'a emprunté qu'une seule fois alors je l'ai pas bien retenu ! T'es content là !

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans cette ruelle qui regorge de dealer !

- Je…c'est que…j'ai crus reconnaître la ruelle de mes cauchemars.

- Arrête avec ça ! dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade à force ! Karl a raison, ce n'est rien alors cesse d'y penser !

- Je t'en donne des ordres moi ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Je suis sûr que ces cauchemars ne sont pas normaux comme tu pourrais le penser ! Ils ont un lien sinon comment expliques-tu que je les ai fait trois nuits de suite !

- Et comment expliques-tu que tu n'en fasses plus depuis que tu nous en as parlé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

- Alors tu continus de les faire ?

- Il s'avère que non mais j'aurais pu.

- Non là ça devient débile alors suis moi, tu vas dormir chez moi ce soir vu qu'on est assez loin de chez Kartz et je te ramènerais demain matin. »

Je ne pus rien ajouter et il me prit la main pour me guider jusqu'à la maison la plus grande que je n'avais jamais vu. Il m'amena dans une chambre, me passa un pyjama et ordonna à une dame assez âgée de m'apporter à manger. Il s'assit sur le grand lit alors que je regardai autour de moi les riches décorations de la pièce puis je le rejoignis pour manger en silence. Ensuite, je me couchai et il partis. Au moment où il allait refermer la porte, je me redressai.

« - Excuse moi ! »

Il se retourna et revint vers moi pour m'enlacer.

« - Exc…excuse moi, répétai-je en pleure.

- C'est rien mais à l'avenir fait plus attention et si tu dois sortir aussi tard, appelle l'un d'entre nous, tu peux même appeler Karl, et on viendra te chercher. J'ai mis nos numéros dans ton répertoire sur ton portable le premier jour. »

J'acquiesçai et finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

* * *

**Genzo : #hurle sur Marco# T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARRE DE PARTIR COMME CA !**

**Kartz : le pauvre, tout lui retombe dessus depuis le début**

**Manga 1804 : ouais**

**Kartz : #se bouche les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris du goal# et tu ne ressens même pas une point de compassion !**

**Manga 1804 : mais si je compatis, je compatis**

**Katrz : #les oreilles toujours bouchées# quoi ?**

**Manga 1804 : laisse tomber**

**Kartz : Quoi ? J'entends rien !**

**Manga 1804 : #soupir et s'en va#**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Et alors, je serais ton Roméo le temps d'une soirée.

Comment ça « et alors » ! »

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième chapitre**

* * *

Le lendemain, se fut un faible rayon de soleil qui me réveilla en atterrissant directement sur mon œil gauche. Je me retournai dans mes couvertures pour me rendormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Marc-Antoine, debout ! dit mon hôte en me secouant doucement les épaules.

- Mgnfgnfgnf.

- Dépêche toi, je dois bientôt aller au stade et comme je passe prendre Kartz, je te ramène en même temps.

- Déjà ? Pourquoi vous devez y aller si tôt, le match n'est que cet après-midi non ? demandai-je en me levant.

- Oui mais on a des trucs à régler avant ça. Je t'attends devant ta chambre.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je m'évade ?

- Non mais tu risques de te perdre sinon, la maison est grande tu sais.

- Ok. »

Il sortis et je m'habillai après une rapide douche. Nous déjeunâmes puis un chauffeur nous amena devant la maison du joueur allemand qui était planté devant la porte et qui ne me rata pas dès ma sortie du véhicule.

« - MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! ON S'EST TOUS BEAUCOUP INQUIETE POUR TOI ET MONSIEUR SE PROMENE TRANQUILLEMENT DANS LES RUES A MINUIT ! TU ES PARFAITEMENT INCONSCIENT ET…

- C'est bon Kartz, je lui ai déjà fais la morale, dit Genzo en arrivant dans mon dos.

- Kartz calme toi s'il te plait, enchaîna Annette.

- Mais…il a trouvé le moyen de se perdre et vous vous ne dîtes rien !

- Genzo vient de te dire qu'il a eu son compte, alors cesse de hurler comme un possédé, tu vas finir par réveiller les voisins.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fais, intervins-je en voyant arriver vers nous une vieille en robe de chambre accompagnée de son chat.

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI TOUT CE BOUCAN ! beugla t-elle. Y'EN A QUI DORME JE VOUS SIGNALE ! »

Puis elle repartis alors que j'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui rata bien entendu et je dus m'appuyer contre un réverbère pour ne pas tomber. Les deux coéquipiers partirent tandis que je me rendais dans ma chambre afin de changer de vêtements et de mettre une écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe de mes amis avant de redescendre dans la cuisine pour faire toutes mes excuses à la petite famille.

« - Ce n'est rien mais n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as des ennuis, dit Jean, le père.

- Wakabayashi m'a dit la même chose. »

Le reste de la matinée, j'appris les rudiments de ma langue natale à Fréïa, qui était une élève très appliquée et avide de connaissance. Le match étant à 15h00, nous partîmes à 13h30 pour arriver au stade trente minutes plus tard. Il y avait un monde fou et la petite ne lâchait pas ma main et restait collée à moi. Nous eûmes de la chance car nos places étaient au premier rang, juste au-dessus des bancs de touche de notre équipe. Je m'assis et continuai à lire le livre français que j'avais commencé avec Freïa. Elle me demandait de le traduire en allemand, ce qui je fis avec une grande joie et peu de difficultés. Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et le match débuta. Le stade était en ébullition et je ne cessai de m'agiter durant les 90 minutes qui suivirent le coup d'envoi.

« - Bravo ! m'écriai-je en rejoignant les joueurs sur le terrain à la fin. Vous avez été géniaux !

- Merci Marco, répondit Kartz. On va fêter notre victoire chez Genzo, tu viens avec nous ?

- Oh non désolé mais j'ai promis à ta sœur que je passerais le week-end avec elle.

- Elle t'a adopté on dirait. C'est pas grave, en plus j'imagine que tu dois travailler pour le concours, même si il n'est qu'en février.

- Oui, je ne sais pas encore le morceau que je vais choisir, je verrais bien.

- Bon, nous on y va, on se retrouve ce soir à la maison.

- Ok. Et pas de bêtises hein ! »

Je repartis avec les parents et la petite et je me reposai un peu une fois dans ma chambre alors que Fréïa lisait tranquillement à mes côtés. Mon réveil affichait 18h00 quand je me levai enfin et la brune me sauta dessus pour continuer ses leçons de guitare. Je cédai sous son insistance et nous jouâmes deux bonnes heures.

« - C'est quoi la partition pour le concours ?

- C'est une surprise ! Tu le sauras le jour même, comme tout le monde.

- De toute manière, je t'entendrais répéter !

- Et non petite maligne, je ne vais travailler qu'en salle de musique au lycée, avec les autres.

- C'est pas juste !

- Je sais. Bon, descendons, ta mère nous appelle. »

Elle acquiesça et sortis en courant. Dans la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur de viande flottait dans l'air et Annette me dit :

« - Se serait bien que tu refasses un gâteau non ? Trois estomacs affamés vont bientôt arriver !

- Trois ?

- Genzo et Karl-Heinz restent ici cette nuit.

- Pas de problème. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Je sais ! Un crumble aux pommes ! Ma mère en faisait un à chaque fois que je passais une audition.

- Bonne idée. Je vais t'aider.

- MOI AUSSI MOI AUSSI ! » s'exclama Fréïa.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps, un quart d'heure, avant d'enfourner notre préparation. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me précipitai dans l'entrée.

« - BIENVENU A LA MAISON !

- Que nous vaut cet accueil chaleureux ? Tu as fais quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer ? Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ? Oh mon dieu, tu as tué quelqu'un !

- Merci Kartz, ça fait plaisir. Vous allez avoir un bon dessert ce soir.

- Tu t'es remis aux fourneaux ? Cool ! dit Genzo en se léchant les babines.

- Comment ça ?

- Attends Karl t'as jamais goûté sa cuisine ! Un vrai délice ! Et dire que Kartz en profite tous les jours !

- Pas tous les jours non. Venez dans le salon, nous allons passer à table. Et dépêchez vous !

- Mais c'est qu'il ferait une parfaite femme de maison le petit français, rigola le capitaine.

- Je lui ai déjà dit. Bon grouillez vous, j'ai les crocs moi. »

Le repas fut un délice et ponctué de rires et de blagues. Annette parlait avec les deux coéquipiers de son fils tandis que je discutai avec Jean de mes projets pour après mes études.

« - Et bien en fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'aimerais entrer dans une grande école de musique, celle de Madrid par exemple.

- Quoi ! s'exclama le Kaiser en s'étouffant à moitié avec un bout de magret. Tu vas partir à la fin du lycée !

- Sûrement oui. Mais on pourra se voir pendant les vacances, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Mouais. »

Tout le reste de la soirée fut dédié à mes exercices de musique tandis que les trois joueurs parlaient football dans la chambre d'à côté. Je me couchai assez tôt pour reprendre des forces.

**000000000000**

Le lundi matin, après un dimanche assez fatiguant sur le terrain de foot du quartier, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner de bonne humeur.

« - Salut !

- Quelle gaieté, rit doucement Kartz. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien de particulier, je sens juste que cette journée sera merveilleuse !

- Ah bon ? J'espère que c'est vrai alors.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle le sera pour toi, plaisantai-je.

- Très drôle ! »

Je mangeai rapidement puis nous sortîmes. La couche de neige avait grossie sur les trottoirs durant la nuit mais le ciel était relativement clair. En cours, notre professeur d'anglais, et accessoirement professeur principale, semblait toute aussi joyeuse que moi.

« - Comme vous le savez, tous les ans le 25 décembre, le lycée réouvre ses portes juste pour la journée afin de fêter dignement noël. Toutes les classes doivent présenter quelque chose et cette année, notre classe a hérité de la pièce de théâtre. Nous allons donc jouer Roméo et Juliette. Bien commençons le tirage au sort pour la répartition des rôles. Je ne tolèrerais aucun refus. »

**000000000000**

« - QUOI ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! m'exclamai-je en me levant brutalement.

- Marc-Antoine calme toi.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi Schneider, tu as un bon rôle !

- Tu as le rôle principal !

- Tu te rends comptes au moins que je joues JULIETTE !

- Et alors, je serais ton Roméo le temps d'une soirée.

- Comment ça « et alors » !

- Marc-Antoine et Karl-Heinz, j'aimerais pouvoir distribuer les scénarios sans vos cris en fond sonore, dit sèchement Madame Guivet. Il n'y aura aucune modification, je vous avertis.

- Allons elle a raison, reprend toi Marco. Moi aussi j'ai le rôle d'une fille.

- Oui mais toi tu joues une servante qui n'apparaît que deux fois dans la pièce Wakabayashi !

- En plus je suis certain que la robe t'ira très bien. Avec ta fine silhouette, ça va le faire nickel !

- LA FERME KARTZ ! T'es de quel côté au juste !

- Du tien mais de toute manière tu ne peux pas faire demi-tour. »

Je bouillonnai de rage et ma bonne humeur s'était envolée bien loin de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te déplait tant que ça ? Devoir te mettre dans la peau d'une femme ou devoir m'embrasser ? me demanda le Kaiser en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Comment ça t'embrasser ?

- Oui, Juliette embrasse Roméo dans la dernière scène.

- Tu viens de me donner une raison supplémentaire de me faire porter malade le jour de la représentation. »

Je souris sous l'expression faussement vexée de mon ami et pris entre mes mains le tas de feuilles. Je poussai un long soupir.

« - J'ai plein de texte à apprendre ! me plaignis-je.

- Oui moi aussi, me suivit le capitaine.

- C'est normal, dit Genzo. Vous êtes le couple principal.

- Vous devez venir durant les vacances pour répéter les 23 et 24 décembre, annonça la professeur. Comme ça nous aurons tout notre temps pour régler les décors et faire les retouches sur les costumes. Certains parents pourront venir nous aider. Qui se propose ? »

Je levai la main immédiatement, ma famille devant venir pour les vacances, ma mère allait sûrement être ravie ainsi que mes frères.

« - Très bien, les parents de Marc-Antoine et ceux de Kartz alors. Parfait, commençons le cours maintenant. »

Je fus totalement ailleurs durant tout le reste de la journée et, à midi, j'appelai ma petite tribu.

« - Maman ?

_- Bonjour Marc-Antoine, comment vas-tu mon chéri ?_

- Bien et vous ?

_- Pareil. Nous arriverons à Hambourg vendredi dans l'après-midi et nous serons dans un hôtel. »_

Je lui racontai tout depuis mon arrivée, de ma rencontre avec Karl-Heinz et Genzo à la pièce de théâtre en passant par le concours de musique.

_« - Mais c'est formidable ! Bien sûr que je viendrais pour donner un petit coup de main à tes camarades ! Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée que tu joues Juliette tu sais, ça pourrait te faire apprendre certaine choses._

- Comme quoi ?

_- Ça c'est toi qui le découvriras. Bon je vais te laisser, on se voit vendredi mon poussin._

- Au revoir Moon.

_- A bientôt. Je t'aime._

- Moi aussi. »

Une fois que j'eu raccroché je revins en classe pour m'asseoir à ma place. Nous n'étions que tous les quatre, comme tous les midis, et Kartz en profita pour dire :

« - Et si on commençait à répéter un peu. On pourrait découvrir le texte ensemble comme ça.

- Et tu te moquerais de moi, répliquai-je.

- Mais non !

- Pour moi c'est ok, » affirma le goal, qui jouait au passage le rôle de Mercutio juste pour cette fois.

Nous jouâmes tout l'acte un, ayant fait un petit espace au milieu de la salle pour plus de facilité. Au moment de la scène du balcon, Karl-Heinz me prit doucement la main et m'aida à me mettre debout sur une des tables pour que je sois plus haut que lui. Alors qu'il lisait son texte, ses yeux venaient, pour quelques secondes seulement, s'accrocher aux miens, et il ne me lâcha pas, renforçant même sa prise, entremêlant nos doigts. Alors que la fin de l'acte arrivait, nous nous fixâmes un long moment, aucun de nous deux ne voulant rompre ce contact magique. Mais des applaudissements nous firent nous séparer et nous vîmes que toute la classe était à la porte avec notre professeur.

« - Tu voix que tu peux jouer Juliette Marc-Antoine. Bravo à vous quatre, c'était parfait. Il faut juste que vous appreniez vos textes par cœur maintenant. »

Nous acquiesçâmes et je descendis de mon perchoir. Après tout, mes amis avaient raison, ce n'était pas si terrible, c'était même plutôt agréable. Les cours reprirent et, à 16h00, je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique où m'attendaient déjà tous les autres ainsi que mademoiselle Hide. Quand je fus assis à côté de Sandra, elle nous donna des partitions.

« - Voici le morceau que nous allons devoir jouer ensemble. Pardonnez moi mais je dois y aller, je suis venue ici juste pour vous les remettre afin que vous puissiez les regarder pour demain. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Elle ressortit en courant et je la suivis plus calmement dans les couloirs avec mon amie rousse.

« - Que va faire ta classe pour noël ? me demanda t-elle.

- Une pièce de théâtre, Roméo et Juliette. Et la tienne ?

- Une comédie musicale, Autant en emporte le vent. Nous passons à 16h00.

- Et tu as quel rôle ?

- Celui de Scarlet et toi ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le dise ?

- Allons ne fais pas ta chochotte !

- Juliette.

- QUOI ?

- On a tiré au sort la répartition, j'y peut rien !

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! rigola t-elle.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Et qui est ton cher et tendre Roméo ?

- Schneider. »

Soudain, sa mine s'assombrit et une dure froideur brilla dans ses yeux noisette.

« - Quoi ? J'ai dis quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Sandra !

- Non c'est bon. Il faudra qu'on se voie pour répéter la partition. On pourrait allez chez moi maintenant, proposa t-elle, ayant retrouver son sourire.

- Bonne idée, j'ai deux heures de libres avant d'aller travailler.

- Suis moi. »

Elle me conduisit vers les quartiers riches de la ville et me fit entrer dans un grand immeuble. Au troisième étage, elle pénétra dans un appartement moderne et luxueux, m'amenant dans sa chambre. La pièce était bien éclairée, sur ma droite trônaient une armoire et un bureau, sur ma gauche un lit double et en face, un gigantesque piano à queue. Je poussai un sifflement admiratif et m'assis sur une chaise en bois alors que mon amie, partie quelques minutes, revint avec deux verres et une bouteille de limonade. Elle m'en tendit un et pouffa devant mon expression. Après avoir bu et discuté un peu, nous préparâmes nos instruments et commençâmes à jouer. Le morceau était rapide et complexe et j'étais tellement concentré que j'étais certain d'attraper un mal de tête carabiné dans la soirée. Cependant, Sandra semblait avoir plus de facilité que moi et les notes qu'elle jouait résonnaient magnifiquement autour de nous, ses doigts fins glissant sur les touches bicolores, me donnant l'impression qu'elle les effleurait à peine. Ses longs cheveux de feu tombaient dans son dos et bougeaient en rythme avec les mouvements de ses épaules et ses pupilles passaient rapidement du clavier à la feuille sans perdre leur éclat malicieux. Quand 18h00 arriva, elle me raccompagna devant le lycée mais, voulant faire demi-tour, elle se ravisa et plongea ses prunelles dans les mienne. Je m'étais toujours demandé la nature de mes sentiments envers elle mais ma question ne se posait plus quand elle m'embrassa furtivement avant de repartir. Je restai planté comme un poireau en plein milieu de trottoir et se fut Kartz qui me ramena sur terre en arrivant avec Genzo et Karl-Heinz.

« - Ben t'es pas au café ?

- De quoi ? Merde je suis en retard ! »

Je me précipitai dans les rues, évitant de justesse un chauffard en vélo et sous les rires des garçons. J'entrai en catastrophe par la porte de service, me changeai vite fait et allai en salle. Je m'excusai platement auprès de mon patron puis retrouvai Sachiko qui donnait les commandes en cuisine.

« - Tu es…

- En retard je sais.

- Non je voulais juste dire que tu es tout décoiffé.

- Oh euh…oui, merci. »

Elle me sourit et je pris mon calepin pour me rendre à la première table.

« - Je suis crevé ! déclarai-je en entrant dans la maison.

- Viens manger ! » m'appela Annette depuis la cuisine.

J'engloutis sans vergogne mes lasagnes, répondant aux questions de la femme.

« - Tu verras, tu seras parfait, dit-elle quand je lui eu raconter la décision de notre professeur quand au fait de me faire jouer Juliette.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Je…je crois que je commence à douter de moi.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Entre la pièce et le concours, je m'y perds un peu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Tu t'en sortiras. »

Elle me sourit et je fis de même avant d'aller me coucher, épuisé.

* * *

**Marco : pourquoi je joue Juliette ? C'est pas juuuuuusteuh ! #va bouder, Schneider le rejoins#**

**Genzo : pourquoi je joue une fille ? **

**Manga 1804 : vous me gavez les p'tits loups ! De toute manière, c'est écrit alors trop tard**

**Genzo : quelle injustice !#va bouder à son tour avec les deux autres#**

**Manga 1804 : tu vas pas les rejoindre ?**

**Kartz : bof pour quoi faire ? Je sais même pas mon rôle alors bon**

**Manga 1804 : c'est vrai ça, j'ai pas dis qui tu jouais**

**Kartz : peu importe, tant que j'ai pas trop de texte #s'en va#**

**Manga 1804 : tu vas où ?**

**Kartz : avec les autres. J'ai pas de raison de faire la tête mais bon par solidarité**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Marc-Antoine, tu sors ?

Pas question Schneider ! répondis-je en reculant dans le petit espace.

Pourquoi ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre number FIVE !**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut la plus belle de ma vie. Je sortais avec Sandra, mon petit ange, et je m'améliorai de plus en plus en se qui concernait ma partition. Quant à mon texte pour la pièce, j'en apprenais un peu chaque soir avec facilité. Plus j'avançais dans l'histoire et plus je l'appréciais, elle était belle, tragique et romantique. Je m'y retrouvais assez bien et je m'étais fais à l'idée de me mettre dans la peau d'une fille, après tout, ça ne changeai pas grand-chose à mon caractère en un sens, sauf que je ne portais jamais de robe dans la vraie vie. J'attendais impatiemment la venue de ma famille et ma petite amie avait acceptée de venir avec moi pour les accueillir à l'aéroport. Ma bonne humeur était contagieuse et Kart, Genzo et Karl-Heinz mettaient tout en œuvre pour qu'elle reste intacte. Le mercredi après midi, ils étaient venus à la maison pour répéter un peu et Fréïa s'était fait un plaisir de nous préparer un encas et de nous aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Durant plus de quatre heures, nous sommes restés dans ma chambre à rigoler et à (essayer) de jouer correctement les scènes qui défiler sur le papier. Enfin, après des jours d'attente interminable…euh bon d'accord j'exagère un peu là, après juste quatre jours, le vendredi arriva. A 20h00, après un après-midi de course pour acheter les cadeaux de noël pour tout le monde, Sandra vint me chercher avec une immense limousine noire. Une fois assis, elle se blotti contre moi et je l'entourais de mes bras.

« - Il me tarde de les voir, ils m'ont manqué, dis-je avec entrain.

- Tu m'étonnes ! »

Elle m'embrassa et posa sa tête sur mon épaule avant de fermer les yeux de bien être. Une demi heure plus tard, j'étais dans l'aéroport avec la jeune femme, au milieu de la foule à scruter les environs pour apercevoir mes frères et ma mère.

« - Marco, reste tranquille voyons, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à moins que leur avion soit en avance.

- Je sais excuse moi. »

Elle me sourit et me conduisit dans une salle qui donnait sur la porte donnant sur la piste de l'avion en provenance de Paris. Les minutes qui suivirent furent d'une longueur effrayante, ressemblant à des heures. Enfin mon supplice prit fin et les passagers entrèrent dans un flot continu. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et j'eu juste le temps de me retourner pour accueillir dans mes bras le cadet de la famille.

« - Marco !!

- Salut Antoine, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit-il avec un grand sourire en me lâchant (véritable bénédiction, il a du me déplacer une ou deux vertèbres). Maman et Charles arrivent. »

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que ma mère débarqua et me serra dans une forte étreinte à m'en couper le souffle. Quand elle me libéra, mon autre frère me salua plus sobrement, ce qui ne me déplut pas, je m'étais déjà fais suffisamment remarqué.

« - Maman, je te présente Sandra, c'est ma copine.

- Enchantée madame Chafort.

- Moi de même jeune fille. Tu veux dire que vous sortez ensemble ? Tu as trouvé une fille, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Moon !

- Mon cher aîné se dévergonde enfin !

- Charles ! m'exclamai-je en lui donnant une tape derrière le crâne. Arrête de parler comme ça !

- Marc-Antoine a raison, ajouta ma mère.

- Mais…tu ne préférais pas les mecs avant ?!

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Reste dans tes trips si tu veux mais évite de dire des bêtises pareilles ! »

Le rire de Sandra arrêta mes paroles et nous décidâmes de partir pour l'hôtel au lieu de « camper ici » comme l'avait si bien dit Antoine (et oui il lui arrive de faire des remarques intelligentes des fois !). Quand ma petite famille eue finit de ranger ses affaires, nous partîmes pour la maison de Kartz, la rousse ne pouvant pas rester avec nous plus longtemps. Annette avait préparé un succulent festin pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Ma famille partit vers minuit et j'allai me coucher presque aussitôt.

**000000000000**

Le dimanche arriva à une vitesse impressionnante et ma mère vint au lycée vers midi. J'y étais depuis huit heures du matin et elle me rejoignit dans le théâtre. J'aidais aux décors, il fallait les finir au plus vite et ce n'était pas gagné car il y en avait un bon nombre et ça prenait du temps pour les peindre. Genzo et Kartz étaient avec moi et Karl-Heinz était aux lumières. Je les présentais à ma mère et elle alla avec ma professeur d'anglais afin de terminer les costumes des personnages secondaires. Vers 14h00, les répétitions grandeur nature, mais sans les costumes, débutèrent. La pièce prenait toute son ampleur avec tous les comédiens et tout le monde y mettait du sien pour qu'elle soit parfaitement au point. La journée fut longue et fatigante pour tout le monde et le lendemain fut pire. Le lundi fut consacré exclusivement aux répétitions car il y avait encore quelques détails à régler en se qui concernait la mise en scène et la place de chacun pour occuper tout l'espace. Le souffleur était d'une grande aide, surtout pour moi. Déjà que j'avais du mal à jouer devant ma classe alors devant tout le lycée et les parents, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner ! Etant un grand stressé, les paroles de réconfort de tout le monde m'aidaient beaucoup. Alors que nous étions à la dernière scène et qu'il était 18h00, notre professeur m'appela avec Karl-Heinz.

« - Vous allez essayer vos costumes tous les deux et ensuite se sera bon, vous pourrez partir.

- Quoi mais…on n'a jamais répété la dernière scène !

- Marc-Antoine a raison, il faut qu'on la travail un peu !

- Je préfère que vous la jouiez pour la première fois demain, sans aucune répétition. Elle vous viendra plus spontanément.

- Ça c'est sûr ! dis-je avec une mauvaise foi que je ne me connaissait pas.

- Arrêtez de râler et allez vous changer ! »

J'obéis et deux de mes camarades m'amenèrent dans une petite cabine pour me mettre en tenue. Je n'allais pas porter de perruque (encore heureux !!) mais les mèches blondes qui entouraient mon visage allaient être mêlées avec des fils dorés et des rubans blancs. La robe était assez simple, sans manches, avec un bustier rouge bordeaux et le bas blanc descendant pour cacher mes jambes. Je me sentis tout à coup ridicule.

« - Marc-Antoine, tu sors ?

- Pas question Schneider ! répondis-je en reculant dans le petit espace.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est…assez embarrassant.

- Pas plus que pour moi, même si je ne me suis toujours pas changé.

- Tu n'es pas en robe TOI !

- Allez te fais pas prier ! Sors ! »

Il me saisit par le poignet et m'entraîna à la lumière. Tout le monde me dévisagea avec étonnement et je sentis le rouge me venir aux joues.

« - Putain t'es trop canon Marco !

- KARTZ ! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de tes remarques ! me défendit Annette.

- En effet ! répliquai-je. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça tous les trois ! ajoutai-je à l'adresse des footballeurs.

- Ça…te va plutôt bien.

- Karl-Heinz a raison mon chéri, tu es très beau comme ça !

- MOON !

- Quoi, je ne dis que la stricte vérité mon poussin !

- Bon sang mais arrête avec tes surnoms !

- Calme toi maintenant ! nous coupa notre professeur. Et reste immobile, il faut faire quelques retouches. Karl, on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas en tenue ! Tu attends quoi, le dégel !

- J'y vais madame. »

Il suivit les deux filles qui s'étaient occupées de moi et madame Guivet (la prof quoi) se chargea de raccourcir la robe.

« - Je n'imaginais pas devoir resserrer autant au niveau de la taille ! Tu es plus mince que ce que j'avais pensé ! »

Je ne répondis rien, totalement dans mes pensées. Dire que le lendemain je devrais me montrer comme ça devant…devant…pas mal de monde.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au monde pour mériter une chose pareille !! »_

Alors que j'avais enlevé ma robe, je vis Karl-Heinz arriver dans son costume, il avait l'air d'un mousquetaire et il était plutôt pas mal dedans.

« - Ca te va assez bien, dis-je, un peu pour me venger quand même.

- Merci Juliette.

- Mais de rien Roméo. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il dû lui aussi rester immobile pour les quelques retouches. Ensuite et après moult recommandation du genre « ne soyez pas en retard » ou encore « couchez vous tôt ce soir », je repartis avec Kartz et Annette chez eux. Genzo et le capitaine restaient dormir à la maison et donc nous aurions le temps de revoir nos textes une dernière fois.

La nuit passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et je me levai le lendemain matin avec une drôle de sensation. Mes trois amis étaient déjà en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine avec Annette et je m'assis à côté d'eux. Cependant, je ne pus rien avaler, l'estomac trop noué.

« - Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- La bonne question ! Il a le trac Kartz ! » répondit à ma place de goal.

Je ne dis rien vu que mon camarade venait de traduire ma pensée avec succès, et remontai pour prendre mon scénario afin de réviser à la dernière minute. Vers onze heures, nous partîmes pour le lycée. Tous les parents d'élèves étaient sur place et je retrouvai sans mal ma petite famille. Je la présentai aux footballeurs et Charles resta bouche bée.

« - C'est bon t'as fini de dévisager Schneider comme ça ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton agacée.

- Euh de…de quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Bon, je vais dans le théâtre, j'ai promis à Sandra de la retrouver là-bas. »

Je vis ma petite amie sur scène dans son costume. Sa voix était cristalline et résonnait comme le chant d'un ange sur les murs. Elle était très concentrée et ne s'aperçu de ma présence qu'à la fin de sa chanson. Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa, elle semblait très heureuse. Je passai le reste de la journée avec elle à rigoler ou à répéter pour le concours de musique de février. 16h00 arriva et elle dû me laisser car sa classe allait débuter leur prestation. En attendant, mes camarades débarquèrent et tous les comédiens se préparèrent, au maquillage et auprès des stylistes. Je mis ma première tenue (je devais en changer trois fois, la galère !) et je lus les premières scènes pour bien tout me remettre en mémoire, avec ma musique à fond dans les oreilles, pour me couper du reste des personnes. Plus le temps passait et plus mon stress augmentait. La comédie musicale s'acheva, les deux jumelles Sarah et Lucie allèrent sur scène pour leur duo qui devait annoncer le début de notre pièce. Je me mis en place avec les autres, me rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Le kaiser vint vers moi et prit mon poignet pour éviter que je me morde puis dit en rigolant :

« - Déstress Marc-Antoine, fais juste comme aux répétitions.

- Mouais.

- Karl-Heinz, retourne à ta place, » le réprimanda Madame Guivet.

Il lui obéit et le rideau se leva. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra en voyant toutes ses têtes tournées vers nous et un coup d'œil vers Karl-Heinz réussis à me calmer un peu. Puis tout commença et les paroles coulaient de mes lèvres avec un naturel déconcertant. J'étais parfaitement dans la peau de mon personnage (le premier qui se moque je lui refais le portrait c'est clair !!) et je me laissai transporter par cette histoire tragique et romantique. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Je retournai dans les coulisses pour enfiler la robe blanche et me faire coiffer, le tout en deux minutes chronos (les pros !!). Je bus un peu d'eau et retournais sous les acclamations du public. La peur tordait mes entrailles vu que je n'avais jamais répété ce passage là et je pris une profonde respiration avant de me lancer. J'entendis les pas de Karl-Heinz s'approcher alors que j'étais au sol et il commença sa longue tirade. Après ça, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes dans un baiser papillon puis il s'écroula à mes côtés. Les autres acteurs parlèrent puis je me relevai. Mon texte se bloqua dans ma gorge quand je vis le corps du capitaine à mes pieds et le souffleur fut d'une grande utilité. Je repris mon jeu. A la fin de la pièce, tout le monde se rendit sur scène pour saluer, le kaiser et moi bien au milieu des autres.

_« Je l'ai fais ! Je suis trop fort ! » _(toujours aussi modeste .)

A vingt heures, tous les élèves, parents et professeurs se réunirent autour d'un buffet et la distribution des cadeaux commença. Sandra m'offrit une chaîne en argent avec un S dessus que je mis autour de mon cou et moi je lui donnai une bracelet fin avec marqué son prénom et le mien. J'avais acheté pour Karl-Heinz et Kartz des nouvelles paires de chaussures et pour Genzo une nouvelle paire de gant. Pour Fréïa une jupe en jean, Annette un livre sur la cuisine française et Jean un DVD de son film préféré. Sans oublier ma tribu : un roman d'amour pour ma mère, un autographe de Karl-Heinz pour Charles et un drapeau de l'Allemagne pour Antoine. Cependant, ils devaient partir le soir même car ils allaient voir mes grands-parents maternels, ceux du côté de mon père ayant renié leur fils. Un taxi les attendait pour les mener à l'aéroport et je leur dis au revoir.

« - Dites bonjours à papi et mami de ma part.

- Compte sur nous. A bientôt mon chéri.

- Salut. Et vous soyez sage, dis-je à mes cadets.

- A tes ordres chef ! » répondit le plus jeune.

Ils partirent. Je poussai un long soupir et rejoignis les autres dans le gymnase. Nous rentrâmes assez tard car la fête battait son plein. Je restai avec Sandra toute la soirée pour discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. En sa présence, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement en paix avec moi-même, qu'elle m'apportait une grande sérénité. Ce n'est qu'à minuit que Jean vint me voir pour annoncer notre départ et je n'eu aucun mal à trouver le sommeil une fois allongé dans mon lit.

* * *

**Marco : je suis le meilleur !**

**Manga 1804 : pourquoi ?**

**Marco : j'ai réussis à jouer le rôle de Juliette ! **

**Schneider : c'était marrant en plus**

**#commence un grand débat entre les trois footballeurs sur la prestation de Marco#**

**Manga 1804 : on va les laisser parler un peu et je vous dis à bientôt. Kissou et n'oubliez pas une petite review s'il vous plait**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« J'étais bien pourtant avec Sandra alors pourquoi je pensais à Karl-Heinz de cette façon là ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci de suivre ma fic, merci beaucoup. Chapitre six !**

* * *

Je passai le reste de la semaine avec ma petite amie, chez elle, à répéter pour le concours de musique ou bien simplement à parler de choses et d'autres. J'étais très heureux à ses côtés et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu avoir quelque chose d'autre. Le mardi 1 janvier, je ne sortis cependant pas de la maison pour prendre un peu de temps avec la cadette. Elle m'avait supplié et j'avais accepté de continuer mes leçons de guitare. Alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon devant la cheminé, soit en train de lire ou bien jouant à la console (on se demande QUI joue à la console . !!), mon téléphone sonna et je répondis en français :

« - Maman ?

_- Marco, écoute moi bien._

- Moon ça va ? Tu as l'air paniquée, dis-je en me redressant dans le canapé.

_- Si un homme vient te voire et te dis qu'il est ton père surtout ne lui parle pas c'est bien compris ?_

- Quoi mais…papa est mort !

_- Pas tout à fait._

- Traduis moi ça s'il te plait.

_- Pas le temps. Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ?! Marco !_

- Oui je…

_- Fais attention à toi. Je dois te laisser. Je t'aime mon chéri._

- Attend ! »

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Son comportement me déstabilisa quelque peu, elle d'habitude si calme et posée, ne s'énervant que très rarement.

« - Marco ? Allo !!

- De qu…Kartz ?

- Oui c'est moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ri…rien c'est bon.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais. Bon, reprenons jeune fille. »

Et je reportai mon attention sur la fillette et la partition pour débutant. Durant tout l'après-midi je fis comme si di rien n'était mais j'étais inquiet. Mon père était sensé être décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a sept ans alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait me voir ici ? Se fut Annette qui me sortis de ma torpeur en me demanda d'aller chercher du pain. Il n'était que 19h00 mais la nuit englobait déjà toute la ville, et même d'ailleurs tout le pays. Je me replongeai dans mes pensées une fois dehors, le vent faisant voler mes cheveux blonds. En sortant de la boulangerie, la tête baissait, je percutai violement une personne et fini sur les fesses et affalé sur le bitume. Mon m'aida à me relever et je vis en face de moi un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux abondant et un peu grisonnant tombant de part et d'autre d'un visage qui me parut étrangement familier et où brillaient deux pupilles d'or. Il me sourit et je lui fit de même puis il prit la parole :

« - Marc-Antoine Chafort ?

- Ou…oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est vrai que j'ai dû changer avec le temps. Et toi tu as bien grandi, tu ressembles tant à ta mère, sauf tes yeux, tu les as hérité de moi.

- Pa…pa ? » demandai-je avec hésitation.

Il acquiesça et la discussion d'avec ma mère me revint directement en mémoire. Prudent, je reculai d'un pas, ce qui n'eu pas l'air de le surprendre.

« - Julie t'a dis de te méfier de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Comment es-tu toujours en vie ?

- Je…je ne sais pas moi-même. Je me suis réveillé dans une clinique spécialisée et j'avais perdu la mémoire, c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas revenu à la maison. Comment vont Charles et Antoine ?

- Bien merci pour eux, même si Antoine ne se souvient pas du tout de toi, répondis-je, toujours un peu sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici et pourquoi maman m'a-t-elle demander de ne pas t'adresser la parole ?

- Je suis ici pour revoir mon fils aîné et tenter de renouer avec lui. Pour ta deuxième question, je n'ai malheureusement aucune réponse à te fournir.

- Je vois. Alors pourquoi est-elle si pressée au téléphone ? questionnai-je, plus pour moi que pour l'homme. Tu…tu vas rester ici ?

- Si tu acceptes de me supporter un peu alors oui. J'ai appris que tu devais passer un concours de musique en février et j'aimerais t'aider à te perfectionner et t'encourager.

- C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un fan club et une copine qui m'aide. Cependant, j'aimerais qu'on refasse connaissance tous les deux. Après tout, ça fait un bail pas vrai ?

- Pas de problème. Tes vacances durent jusqu'à quand ?

- Je rentre en cours le 7 mais le 5, il y a un match de foot auquel de me dois d'assister.

- Quoi ? Mais tu détestes le foot !

- Avant oui mais je suis hébergé chez un footballeur et tous mes nouveaux amis pratiquent ce sport.

- Je vois. Je viendrais aussi alors, pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de partager un match de quelque chose avec mon fiston.

- Oui. Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois y aller, ils m'attendent.

- Tiens mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle moi demain pour qu'on s'organise. »

Je mis le bout de papier griffonné dans ma poche et le saluai d'un signe de tête avant de repartir en courant (au passage je faillis me prendre un poteau dans la tronche mais ça vous avez l'habitude maintenant !). Tout le monde m'attendait dans la cuisine et ils me lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Je leur racontai ma rencontre avec mon père en mangeant un gratin de courgette.

« - Mais c'est formidable Marc-Antoine ! s'émerveilla Annette à la fin de mon récit. Tu retrouves une personne de ta famille ! »

Je souris et voulus la croire mais je ne leur avais pas parlé du coup de fil de ma mère adorée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis…ben depuis que je l'avais reçu en fait.

Durant les cinq derniers jours de vacances qu'ils me restaient, je sortais avec mon père dans toute la ville pour aller dans les salles d'arcade ou tout simplement pour passer l'après-midi dans un bar à se raconter les années passées. Malgré mes journées chargées, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil le soir venu. Au départ, je ne savais pas ma cause de cette insomnie mais, chaque soir plus nettement, je revoyais la scène de notre pièce de théâtre, la dernière scène, et je sentais encore et encore les lèvres du capitaine blond se poser sur les miennes avec douceur. Une nuit, après un rêve quelque peu…embarrassant pourrait-on dire, je me réveillai en sursaut. Il était trois heures du matin et je m'assis dans mon lit, le souffle court et l'esprit totalement embrouillé. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée des classes et elle ne pouvait pas plus mal débuter. Mon rêve, que je ne vais pas raconter (je ne suis ni fou ni suicidaire !), s'était achevé avec une vision de la ruelle sombre, encore une fois. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Je ne pus me rendormir, la tête emplie de questions qui ne trouvèrent aucune réponse, la plus importante et qui finit d'ailleurs par me donner un sacrée mal de crâne fut : qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'étais bien pourtant avec Sandra alors pourquoi je pensais à Karl-Heinz de cette façon là ?

_« Marco calme toi, ce n'est rien voyons. Rien ? En es-tu certain ? Bon sang mais à quoi je pense moi bien sûr que je suis…pas certain du tout ! Aïe ! Je ne suis quand même pas…amoureux ? Non. Enfin… »_

Le bruit de mon réveil me tira de mes pensées toutes plus tordues les une que les autres et je me levai pour prendre une bonne douche froide afin de me remettre les idées en place. Je poussai un petit cri en sentant l'eau glacée entrer en contact avec ma peau tiède et je m'assis dos au mur, les jambes repliaient contre moi, le jet coulant sur ma tête. Je restai dans cette position un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Kartz frappe à la porte pour m'appeler. A mon grand malheur, cette petite remise en cause n'avait pas fait grand-chose et mes pensées étaient toujours aussi brouillées quand je descendis avec mes affaires pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je devais tirer une drôle de tronche car mon colocataire ne me quitta pas des yeux, une mine inquiète sur le visage. Il me regardait toujours en coin alors que nous nous installâmes dans la salle de classe avec les deux autres et quand je sortis mon cahier de partition pour écrire un peu.

« - Quoi ? demandai-je soudain avec agacement.

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question tu crois pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire la gueule depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne fais pas la gueule.

- Pas à moi ce manège débile s'il te plait ! Je te connais trop bien maintenant ! Alors crache ta pastille avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon !

- Arrête, je vais finir par avoir peur ! rétorquai-je avec un air moqueur.

- Cesse ton petit jeu !

- Et toi cesse de me chercher des poux à chaque fois que je ne parle pas durant plus de deux minutes !

- Dis moi ce que tu as !

- Putain tu me fatigues là ! »

Sans rien dire de plus, je pris mes affaires et m'assis au premier rang pour rester un peu tranquille. Je repris mes compositions en devinant les reproches du goal et du capitaine face à leur attaquant. Je ne pus me concentrer et quand le professeur arriva, je ne fis pas plus attention à ses paroles qu'à ma première paire de basket. A la pause de dix heures et pour chasser les quelques dernières pensées qui traînaient dans un coin de mon cerveau me rappelant mon rêve, je partis vois Sandra dans sa classe. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et m'embrassa, me présentant à ses amis. A midi, je la rejoignis à nouveau. Je voulais profiter le plus possible d'elle pour me convaincre de mes sentiments envers elle. Tous les jours, je passai le plus clair de mon temps en sa compagnie mais mon envie diminuait. Maintenant, au bout d'une semaine, dès que je la voyais, je ne ressentais qu'une pointe d'agacement et je voulais partir loin d'elle. Je me ressentais plus rien quand elle m'embrassait ou m'enlaçai et je ne pouvais plus me cacher la vérité. Elle était adorable, mais je l'appréciais seulement, sans l'aimer. Un problème se posa à moi et se furent Grégoire et Anne-Lise qui m'aidèrent à la résoudre le jeudi (17 janvier si ça vous intéresse) avant que la rousse n'arrive dans la salle de musique.

« - Tu nous demande quoi faire ? C'est simple : largue la !

- Grégoire ! s'exclama le jeune blonde. Quel manque de tact franchement ! Mais tu ne devrais pas te forcer à rester avec elle si tu n'en as pas envie.

- Je sais mais comment mettre fin à notre relation tout en restant amis quand même.

- Là encore c'est très simple : c'est parfaitement im-pos-sible.

- GREGOIRE ! Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries pareilles ! Moi je m'entends très bien avec mes ex je te signale !

- Comment tu fais, soupira l'adolescent.

- C'est peut-être par-ce que je ne cherche pas seulement un coup d'une nuit pour assouvir mes pulsions comme toi !

- Je…je ne suis pas comme ça, tu exagères !

- Alors dis moi combien de temps à duré ta plus longue relation ?

- Trois semaines !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es incapable de rester en place, il faut toujours que tu dragues à droite et à gauche !

- Excusez moi mais ça vous dérangerait qu'on revienne à mon problème, les coupai-je avant que ne commence un débat philosophique comme à chacune de leur dispute (si on peut appeler ça comme ça .).

- Oui pardon. Et bien, dis lui que tu aimerais que vous restiez amis mais que tu ne veux plus être avec elle en tant que petit ami. La vérité quoi.

- Quel cliché, soupira le garçon.

- T'as une meilleure idée monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-intelligent ! »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la rousse arriva et vint m'embrasser avec un grand sourire, ce qui n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Les deux heures de musique passèrent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et je me retrouvai bientôt seul avec Sandra dans les couloirs. Elle parlait avec entrain et rigolait de bon cœur. Dire que dans quelques minutes elle allait m'en vouloir à mort ! Je stoppai ma marche devant le terrain de foot pour attendre Kartz et j'en profitai pour lui dire ma décision. A mon grand soulagement, ma voix ne trembla pas :

« - Ecoute, il faut que je te dise un truc.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle gravement en voyant ma mine sérieuse.

- Ben c'est…c'est pas facile. Tu vois je…je t'aime bien mais pas comme…

- C'est bon j'ai compris. tu veux rompre c'est ça ?

- J'en déduis que j'ai visé juste. Je me doutais que tout n'allait pas continuer comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop beau. J'ai vu comment tu regardais Schneider depuis quelques jours et…

- Non mais non, ce n'est pas du tout à cause de lui je t'assure !

- Tu sais je te comprends. Bref, restons en bon terme quand même ok ?!

- J'allais te le proposer.

- Je dois y aller, à lundi vu que demain nous n'avons pas cours de musique.

- Salut. »

Elle fit demi-tour et partie, la tête basse. Quant à moi, la voir dans cet état, c'était comme si une main de fer me serrait le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans ma poitrine. Je me dis que c'était le moment le plus horrible de ma vie quand je sentis une poigne se refermer sur mon épaule. Je fis un bon de trois mètres de haut avant de faire face à Karl-Heinz, Genzo et Kartz.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est évident Karl : il vient de la larguer ! éluda le goal.

- T'as une façon de présenter la chose toi j'te jure ! m'exclamai-je. Allons-y, je vais être en retard pour mon boulot. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, sans doute pour éviter de fondre en larme devant eux pour plus pour la tristesse de Sandra que pour le fait de ne plus être avec elle, je pris la direction du café. Après m'être changé, j'allai voir mon patron.

« - Je peux vous demander un service monsieur ?

- Si c'est une avance, ça risque d'être compliqué.

- Non, rien à voir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais juste savoir si vous acceptiez que je reste une heure de plus ce soir.

- Bi…bien sûr, dit-il, surpris de ma requête. Si tu veux mais tu n'as pas de devoirs pour demain ?

- Pas beaucoup.

- Comme tu veux. »

Je le remerciai et allai en salle après avoir prévenu Kartz. Il fallait absolument que je me change les idées, que je ne pense plus à rien d'autres qu'à mon travail, du moins pour quelques heures. Cela n'empêcherait pas la douleur de venir après, bien entendu, mais j'avais ce besoin de me vider la tête, même si je devrais faire face à ce sentiment en dix fois plus puissant. Je pourrais toujours le noyer dans une bonne bouteille d'alcool ou en prenant deux ou trois somnifères pour m'endormir vite. Ma soirée fut bien remplie, les clients affluaient et il y avait un couple qui venait fêter l'anniversaire de leur petite fille de 9 ans. Je lui jouais même un morceau de guitare pour lui faire plaisir. En rentrant dans ma chambre, j'optais pour ma première solution à savoir finir cul sec le reste de la bouteille de whisky de Jean. Une fois cela fait, je me couchai et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

**000000000000**

« - Marco ? Marco debout c'est l'heure. »

La voix de Kartz me sortit de mon sommeil et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me redresser dans mon lit. Soudain, mon ami tomba et il se releva avec la bouteille vide dans les mains. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

« - Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais !

- Ne parles pas si fort s'il te plait.

- Décidément ça te va pas les histoires d'amour ! Ca va pas de t'enfiler du whisky pur !

- Ne-parles-pas-si-fort ! répétai-je en me frottant le crâne. J'ai la gueule de bois.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui, laisse tomber, tu ne suivras pas les cours dans ton état.

- Je…

- Pas de discussion. Je vais prévenir ma mère. Je t'apporte une aspirine et tu vas dormir encore. »

Il partit pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un comprimé et un verre d'eau. Après avoir avalé le tout, je me recouchai et il sortit pour de bon. Mon cerveau était totalement endormi par les vapeurs de l'alcool et je ne tardai pas à replonger dans le sommeil sans rêve duquel mon ami m'avait sorti cinq minutes plus tôt. Je me réveillai vers quinze heures, mon mal de tête s'étant un peu atténué (j'insiste bien sur le un peu). Je me levai et descendis dans la cuisine où Annette préparait un gâteau pour le goûter de Fréïa qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à rentrer de l'école.

« - Bonjour Marc-Antoine.

- Bon…bonjour, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, honteux de mon comportement.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pas grave tu sais. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des peines de cœur. Et puis Jean a l'habitude que Kartz boive ses bouteilles d'alcool.

- Ouais. Au fait je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi Jean s'appelle comme ça ? Je veux dire, ça ne sonne pas tellement allemand comme prénom.

- En effet, il est né en France et y a passé son enfance. Il est arrivé ici pour son entrée en première au lycée, comme toi, et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès que je l'ai vu. C'était le coup de foudre.

- Je vois. Comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ?

- Et bien, c'est dur à dire. Tu aimes être avec lui ou elle, tu ressens un vide quand vous êtes séparé et de la joie quand il ou elle sourit.

- C'est compliqué l'amour !

- Il n'y a pas plus pur comme sentiment. Ecoute moi bien Marc-Antoine, ce que je vais te dire est très important : n'ai jamais honte d'aimer, ça ne se commande pas. Assume ce sentiment sinon il causera ta chute. Tu m'entends ! »

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait raison. Pendant des heures, nous avons parlé des cours et du concours qui approchait à grands pas. Quand 18h00 arriva, je me rendis au café : pas question de louper un jour de travail sous prétexte que j'avais picolé. Comme se fut ma seule sortie de la journée, elle me fit le plus grand bien et le vent froid remit tout en ordre dans mon esprit : si Sandra ne souffrait pas de notre séparation, alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter ni à me rendre malade. Lorsque je fus de retour à la maison, j'eu droit à une belle engueulade de la part de Genzo et Karl-Heinz qui étaient venus ici spécialement pour ça. Après dix minutes de cris dans le salon, ils se calmèrent et durent repartir.

**000000000000**

Le reste du mois se passa sans aucun problème : les footballeurs m'avaient pardonné et je m'entendais parfaitement avec Sandra. A chaque cours de musique nous répétions les morceaux pour le concours, ou tout du moins celui que nous devions jouer ensemble. Je m'améliorai de jour en jour et ma petite baisse de morale était passée, je n'y pensais plus du tout, trop occupé à aller soutenir mes sportifs préférés lors de leurs matchs. Cependant, cette harmonie fut brisée la nuit du lundi 28 au mardi 29 janvier.

* * *

**Schneider : #avec une moue sadique# alors comme ça on fait des rêves pas très orthodoxes sur moi ?**

**Marco : #rouge comme une pivoine# mais ferme là bon sang !**

**Schneider : je sais que je suis irrésistible**

**Manga 1804 : #à Kartz et Genzo# et modeste en plus**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je ne pus continuer et fondis en larmes sur le sol gelé. »


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapitre sept, moins joyeux que les autres, les véritables ennuis commencent

* * *

_Toujours la même ruelle sombre. Mais quelque chose a changé : la lumière blanche qui habituellement éclaire le fond de ces ténèbres a disparu. Tout est noir et je panique encore une fois. Je cours vers le fond, espérant vers apparaître l'étincelle mais rien à faire. Je sens une main s'abattre violement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et…_

**000000000000**

« - AAAAH ! »

Je me réveillai en sueur mais mon cri ne semblait pas avoir fait route jusqu'aux oreilles de Kartz ou de ses parents, heureusement pour moi. Alors comme ça mes cauchemars recommençaient ! Mais pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Pourtant cette fois ci, je sentais que quelque chose allait m'arriver, ce rêve n'avait rien d'un hasard. Je pourrais en parler mais à qui ? Kartz ? Non mauvaise idée. Mon père ? Non plus. Ni ma mère d'ailleurs. Personne ne pourrait comprendre mis à part…non, pas Sandra. Je n'allais pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Je regardai mon réveil : 6h00. Je me levai et pris une douche chaude avant de m'habiller et de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Jean était déjà là et j'eu le temps de lire tout en buvant mon café. Quand mon ami nous rejoignis, il était un peu en retard et n'eu pas trop le temps de manger. Nous partîmes dans les rues animées sans dire un mot et arrivâmes en cours alors que les deux autres nous attendaient déjà.

« - Salut les gars, vous allez bien ? demanda Karl-Heinz.

- Ouais.

- Hum, répondit seulement Kartz.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? interrogeai-je.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que t'avais fais un autre cauchemar !

- Alors tu…m'as entendu.

- Bien sûr, on a dû t'entendre dans tout Hambourg !

- Je…c'est rien, tu étais pourtant le premier à dire ça il y a un mois !

- Même, tu aurais pu m'en parler, je sais que ça te tracasse.

- Merci maman mais je ne suis plus un gamin. J'ai 17 ans maintenant tu sais.

- C'est pas bientôt fini vos disputes débiles ! nous coupa le japonais. On commence à en avoir marre de votre comportement à tous les deux ! En ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas si je vais vous supporter encore longtemps.

- Excuse moi Wakabayashi, » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

Je ne dis plus rien du tout de toute la journée, à part un léger « salut » quand je me rendis à la salle de musique. Aujourd'hui, Sandra me parut un peu lointaine, comme dans la lune. Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention que ça et, après le travail, où j'étais resté encore une fois une heure de plus, je me perdis dans mes pensées sur le chemin du retour. Le parc étant fermé, je dus faire une fois de plus le détour, que je connaissais par cœur maintenant. Seulement, j'étais tellement absent que je dépassai la rue à laquelle je devais tourner et que je me retrouvai devant la ruelle. Je repensai alors à mon rêve et une drôle de sensation s'étendit dans tout mon corps. Suivant mon instinct (qui ne devait pas être fameux), je fis un pas, puis deux, puis d'autres pour le retrouver finalement à l'endroit même où Genzo m'avait surpris un mois plus tôt. J'allais faire demi-tour alors qu'une main tomba lourdement sur mon épaule.

_« Comme dans mon rêve ! »_

Je voulus me retourner mais un coup de poing dans la figure me propulsa contre un mur avec brutalité. J'entendis des rires autour de moi. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis que j'étais entouré de six garçons, un peu plus âgés que moi qui affichaient des sourires inquiétants. J'essayais de me relever mais l'un d'eux, le chef je suppose, me plaqua violement au sol, assis sur mon ventre, tenant mes poignets d'une seule main au dessus de ma tête. Je me mis à trembler comme une feuille.

« - Pauvre petit chaton égaré. Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de toi joli cœur. »

Il passa sa main sous mon pull et mon T-shirt et je me mis à hurler comme un posséder. On me bâillonna avec un bout de tissu et mon agresseur continua ses caresses. Je me démenai comme un beau diable pour m'échapper mais il était beaucoup plus grand et costaud que moi et me balança un coup de poing sur la tempe droite. J'étais sonné, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir conscience que j'allais y passer sans aucun doute.

« - Arrête de t'agiter, murmura le garçon à mon oreille. Nous sommes pressés et je dois laisser la place à mes copains pour qu'ils s'amusent un peu eux aussi. »

Il rigola et tout le reste ne fut plus que souffrance, comme si on m'écartelé. J'avais mal, très mal, mais aucune larme ne perla sur mes joues, il ne fallait pas que je montre de faiblesse.

**000000000000**

Le froid m'entourait. J'avais réussi, par un miracle que je ne pus expliquer, à me rhabiller et à me traîner jusqu'au lycée. Une immense douleur traversait tout mon corps et je m'écroulai par terre. Je saisis mon téléphone et quelqu'un décrocha :

« - _Oui ?_

- Schneider…, murmurai-je faiblement.

_- Marc-Antoine ? C'est toi ?_

- Viens m'aider s'il te plait.

_- C'est quoi cette voix ?_

- S'il te plait, répétai-je.

_- Où es-tu ?_

- Devant le terrain de foot du lycée. Dépêche toi. »

Il raccrocha et j'attendis. La neige se mit à tomber et la fatigue m'engourdissait. Il fallut quinze bonnes minutes à mon ami avant d'arriver et il me vit contre un mur, avec mes affaires, les vêtements déchirés, sans manteau et tremblant de froid. Il se précipita vers moi et s'accroupit.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? dit-il d'un ton où perçait une grande inquiétude. Marc-Antoine ! Répond moi ne t'endors surtout pas !

- Je…ils…ils m'ont…

- Ils t'ont quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

- Ils… »

Je ne pus continuer et fondis en larmes sur le sol gelé. Mon ami semblai totalement perdu et ne fit rien durant un bon moment, le temps que je me calme. Puis il dit :

« - Viens, je vais t'emmener chez Genzo, il habite près d'ici. »

Je me levai mais mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Karl-Heinz me prit sur son dos, saisit mon sac et ma guitare et partit en direction de l'immense maison. Quand il entra, une douce chaleur m'envahit et j'ouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermé le temps du trajet. Ma vue était trouble. J'entendis vaguement la voix de Genzo ordonnait à un de ses domestiques de m'aider à me laver et on me mis dans une baignoire remplit d'une eau brûlante. Mes muscles se décontractèrent enfin et, après un temps que je ne pus définir, on me mis dans un pyjama et m'allongea sur un lit sous des couvertures. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre sombre et je pus distinguer la chevelure blonde du kaiser. Il s'assit près de moi et prit ma main gauche dans la sienne.

« - Pourquoi étais-tu dans cet état ? » demanda t-il dans un murmure, ses pupilles bleues brillant d'un éclat de tristesse.

Je ne répondis rien, détournant les yeux, honteux de ce qui m'était arrivé. Mon ami soupira mais n'insista pas plus.

« - Tu devrais dormir, je vais te laisser. »

Il se leva. Je voulus le retenir par un pan de son T-shirt mais ma prise fut trop faible et, ne s'étant pas aperçu de mon geste, il marcha vers la porte, me faisant chuter. Il se retourna et passa ses bras, l'un dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes, pour me réinstaller sur le matelas. Il reprit sa place à mes côtés et sourit.

« - Je vais rester jusqu'à se que tu t'endormes. »

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

**000000000000**

_Ils sont de nouveau là, m'entourant d'un air menaçant. Je recule mais me retrouve bloqué par le mur. Je veux m'enfuir. C'est impossible. Aucune issue. Le chef du groupe saisit ma gorge et fait une légère pression. Je veux crier. Soudain, mes cordes vocales se débloquent. _

_« - AAAAH… »_

**000000000000**

Je sursautai brusquement en scrutant les alentours. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même avant de reconnaître mes deux amis. Le blond fit un signe de tête au brun qui sortit. Il vint ensuite vers moi, s'assit dans mon dos et noua ses bras entoure de mes épaules alors que je reprenais doucement mon souffle. Il me berçait doucement afin de me calmer mais je sentis mes yeux me piquer et je me mis à parler d'une voix tremblante.

« - Si…si tu savais comme j'avais peur…je pensais qu'ils allaient me tuer…j'ai eu si mal…une véritable torture…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils… »

Je le sentis se crisper contre moi avant qu'il ne murmure :

« - Ils t'ont violé ? »

Je frémis à ce mot et ma réaction lui fit comprendre qu'il avait visé juste. Il resserra son étreinte et je me mis à pleurer, comme pour évacuer cette saleté que je sentais en moi, et cette honte aussi. Il déposa deux baisers le long de ma carotide et je me détendis d'un coup. Chaque être humain a un point faible, un endroit sur le corps où un simple effleurement peu provoquer des sensations jamais vu, développant considérablement les sens. Aurait-il trouvé le mien ? Il se rendit compte de mon changement de position car il en déposa d'autres avant de dire d'une voix dure :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les retrouver et les tuer de mes propres mains. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fais. »

Je fis un non résolu de la tête, ayant trop peur de le mettre en danger. Il souffla dans mon oreille, ce qui eu le don de me faire rire un peu. Il s'allongea ensuite et me garda dans ses bras le temps que le sommeil ne revienne en force.

**000000000000**

J'émergeai doucement. J'étais collé à quelque chose de chaud. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. J'ouvris les paupières et relevai la tête. Quand il vit que j'étais réveillé, le capitaine me sourit.

« - Bonjour belle aux bois dormant.

- Quelle heure il est ? demandai-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Presque dix heures. Et je suis éveillé depuis une heure à peu près si c'est la question que tu te poses. »

Je ris doucement avant de remettre mon visage dans son cou. Mon corps était encore une peu douloureux, mais moins que mon esprit qui lui était complètement débraillé. Mon ami passa sa main dans mes cheveux et ses épaules tremblèrent un peu alors que je sentais quelque chose de mouillé tomber sur mes joues. Quand je levai une nouvelle fois la tête, je vis des larmes couler de ses yeux clos.

« - Schneider ?

- La prochaine fois je serais avec toi, je te le promets Marco. »

C'était la première fois depuis notre rencontre qu'il m'appelait par mon diminutif et je mon cœur loupa un battement. Il me sourit en me lançant un regard pétillant et je fus rassuré de voir cette expression. La porte dans mon dos s'ouvrit et Karl-Heinz fit un clin d'œil à la nouvelle personne qui venait d'entrer.

« - Salut Marco, dit Genzo en venant s'asseoir au bort du lit. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux, grâce à vous deux, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Tant mieux alors. Descendez pour manger un peu et après on ira chez Kartz pour qu'il ne soit pas trop inquiet et qu'il évite de venir ici pour tout défoncer. »

Je me levai, non sans mal, et m'habillai avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Je me rendis soudain compte de ma faim et me mis à dévorer tout se qui passait entre mes mains.

« - Et bien quel appétit ! s'exclama le goal. Je me doute de se qui t'es arrivé hier soir alors inutile de me le dire de vive voix. Cependant, pourquoi on t'aurais fais une chose pareille ?

- Ces salauds n'ont besoin d'aucun motif pour faire du mal à quelqu'un ! » siffla le kaiser.

Il semblait furieux et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches.

« - Calme toi s'il te plait, dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ! Bon sang Marco tu te rends compte qu'ils t'ont…

- TAIS TOI ! Ne prononce pas ce mot ! Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, j'étais aux premières loges aux dernières nouvelles ! Et moi aussi je veux découvrir la raison de cet ''incident'' mais pour l'instant tiens toi tranquille, sinon tu risques de te mettre en danger.

- #gros soupir# Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien.

- Merci. Mais au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours tous les deux ? On est mercredi pourtant ?

- Tu crois peut-être qu'on allait y aller et te laisser déprimer tout seul !

- Genzo a raison, on reste avec toi et Annette a accepté que Kartz manque le lycée également. Tu as besoin de tes amis pour dépasser cette épreuve.

- Que ferais-je sans vous ?

- Rien ! rigola le japonais. Nous sommes indispensable.

- Au reste du monde je ne sais pas mais dans ma vie c'est incontestable. »

Vers midi, après avoir réglé quelques problèmes mineurs, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon accueillant, l'attaquant allemand s'égosillant contre « cette bande de bâtards qui avaient osé me toucher !! » (ce sont ses mots, je ne fais que retranscrire. Mais je ne suis pas en sucre non plus !) tandis que sa mère le reprenait à chacune de ses paroles vulgaires (autant dire qu'elle le reprenait tous les deux mots quoi .). Toute la journée, je restai dans ce petit havre de paix entouré de mes amis qui me remontaient le moral. Vers 19h00, Genzo étant déjà partit depuis un bout de temps, se fut le tour de Karl-Heinz. Je le raccompagnai au portail et il me dit au revoir. J'allai faire demi-tour quand il se saisit de mon poignet, me forçant à lui faire face. Il resta silencieux un bout de temps, sans rien faire, puis il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa légèrement, un simple contact frais mais qui éclairci tous mes sentiments. Il se recula vite et partit dans la rue sombre. Je restai planté sur place, un doigt sur mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Fréïa vienne me sortir de ma torpeur. Elle me tira à l'intérieur de la maison avant que je ne tombe malade à me balader en T-shirt alors qu'il neigeait dru. Durant la soirée et après un bon repas, je repris mes leçons de guitare avec la petite, en profitant aussi pour répéter le morceau pour le concours qui allait avoir lieu dans deux semaines environ. Mon habilité s'était considérablement développée depuis mon arrivée ici et j'en étais assez fière. Je pris ensuite en main les révisions pour le devoir de français du lendemain et aidai le joueur allemand qui avait du mal (comme toujours de toute manière). J'avais décidé de retourner en cours malgré les protestations soutenues de mes trois camarades. Si jamais je n'y allais pas, j'allais rester à la maison et je ne penserais qu'à ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Mais cette nuit là, je ne pus fermer l'œil, de peur de refaire un cauchemar où je revivrai toute l'horreur dont j'avais été victime. C'est ainsi que, laissant tomber mon masque de bonne humeur, je me roulai en boule sous les couvertures, tremblant de tout mon corps et pleurant à chaudes larmes jusqu'à ce que mon réveil ne sonne à 7h00. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et je n'eu donc aucun mal à me lever. Je pris une douche, mis mes vêtements et allai prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quand Kartz arriva, il ouvrit la bouche tellement en grand qu'elle allait bientôt s'écraser au sol si il ne se reprenait pas très vite.

« - Quoi ? Arrête de me fixer comme ça, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Je…tu…as bien dormi ?

- Oui.

- Te fous pas de moi, t'as vu les cernes que tu te traînes !

- Je te dis que ça va. Mange vite ou nous allons être en retard. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre mais ne pu s'empêcher de me lancer des regards en coin sur le chemin du lycée. Dans la salle, les autres étaient déjà là, comme d'habitude.

« - Tout de blanc vêtu à ce que je vois. On dirait un ange, dit Karl-Heinz avec un sourire à mon égard.

- Merci Karl.

- Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, s'étonna t-il.

- Il faut bien que je m'y fasse, après tout, on sort ensemble maintenant.

- Bien évidemment, rigola le blond avec un éclat de malice au fond des yeux.

- QUOI ! s'exclamèrent les deux joueurs en nous faisant sursauter.

- Depuis quand ? interrogea Genzo.

- Depuis hier soir, lui répondit mon nouveau petit ami.

- J'ai gagné ! s'écria Kartz en levant les bras avec un sourire triomphant.

- Ouais ouais.

- Quelle mauvaise foi Genzo !

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demandai-je.

- J'avais parié que vous sortiriez ensemble avant la fin du mois de février. Notre cher gardien de but nous doit un repas dans le restaurant de notre choix.

- Pardon ! Vous avez parié sur notre dos ! m'offusquai-je.

- Ben ouais, dit simplement mon colocataire, sans une once de remords.

- Laisse Marco, ils le paieront un jour ! »

J'éclatai de rire devant l'expression de mes deux camarades alors que leur capitaine faisait craquer ses doigts d'un air faussement menaçant. Tout le monde se tourna vers nous mais je fis signe que rien d'intéressant ne se déroulait. Toute la journée fut ponctuée des murmures pas très orthodoxes de Genzo et Kartz à propos de notre nouvelle idylle et ils ne coupèrent pas à un petit rendez-vous avec mon poing droit à la sortie à 16h00, alors que mes nerfs avaient lâché. Je poussai un long soupir puis pris la direction de la salle de musique. Sarah et Lucie jouaient l'une de leur composition et Grégoire et Anne-Lise discutaient dans un coin tranquille. Quand je vins vers eux, ils me firent un grand sourire.

« - Ca va ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Oui et vous deux ? Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur.

- C'est magnifique ! J'ai enfin trouvé la fille de mes rêves !

- Grégoire, je te rappelle que tu es avec elle depuis seulement trois jours. Tant qu'on parle d'histoire d'amour, c'est vrai que tu es avec Schneider ?

- Qu…

- Les nouvelles vont vite dans cet établissement, se justifia la jeune blonde. Alors ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et comment Sandra va le prendre à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est sans doute déjà au courant.

- Ou peut-être pas, » finit la terminale en fixant la porte.

La rousse était à l'entrée et me regardait d'un air étonné. Elle arriva vers nous et essaya de reprendre son sourire habituel, mais sans succès.

« - Je…je ne pensais pas te revoir.

- Pourquoi ça ? demandai-je avec suspicion.

- Je…non mais j'ai juste entendu dire que tu n'étais pas bien alors j'imaginais que tu resterais chez toi aujourd'hui.

- Merci mais je vais beaucoup mieux (#mode nez qui s'allonge comme pinochio#).

- Bien. Tant…tant mieux alors. »

Elle ne pu rien ajouter car notre professeur entra à ce moment précis. Nous travaillâmes le morceau pour le concours, comme toujours, et, quand la fin de la séance arriva, je vis Karl-Heinz m'attendre devant la salle.

« - Je peux savoir la raison de ta présence en ces lieux ?

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

- Nous sommes dans le lycée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas mais à partir de maintenant, je vais t'accompagner au café et quelqu'un sera toujours avec toi.

- Tu deviens parano là Karl, dis-je avec lassitude alors que nous sortions dans la rue.

- Peut-être bien mais je ne veux pas que tes agresseurs te retrouvent pour finir le travail.

- Je sais me défendre !

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu ais été…

- Ne-prononce-pas-ce-mot, sifflai-je d'une voix pleine de colère en me crispant.

- Excuse moi Marco. Mais n'empêche…

- Ça va c'est bon j'ai reçu le message. J'accepte mais à une seule condition.

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- Hors de question que vous essayez de retrouver le groupe de garçons qui m'ont…enfin c'est hors de question tu m'entends !

- Quoi mais…

- KARL !

- D'accord. Mais si jamais on tombe sur eux par hasard, je pourrais leur faire leur fête ?

- Oui mais tu m'en laisse un bout, je crois que j'aurais une grosse envie de frapper quelque chose si jamais je les revois.

- A tes ordres. Nous sommes arrivés, Kartz viendra te chercher à ta sortie.

- Vive la liberté ! ironisai-je.

- Et oui. Bon, à demain mon ange. »

Il m'embrassa vite fait et repartit en courant. J'allai me changer et je retrouvai Sachiko en salle, en train de ramasser des bouts de verres par terre. Je vins l'aider.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, j'ai juste dérapé. Oh mon dieu toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller par contre ! Tu as vu tes cernes !

- Oui je sais. Manque de sommeil et gros problèmes en sont la cause mais c'est bon, c'est passé maintenant. Cette nuit je vais dormir comme un loir ! »

* * *

**Schneider : JE VAIS LES TUER CES ENCULES !**

**Marco : tu viens de me faire une promesse je te rappelle**

**Kartz : calme toi Karl, de toute manière, c'est passé maintenant !**

**#Kartz et Schneider commencent à s'engueuler, Marco au milieu »**

**Manga 1804 : il faut intervenir tu crois ?**

**Genzo : non laisse, quand ils auront plus de dents, ils viendront plus nous emmerder**

**Manga 1804 :c 'est pas faut**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Alors, où en étions-nous ? demanda t-il d'une voix gourmande. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Huitième chapitre**

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Cette histoire de viole m'avait plus percuté que ce que j'avais crus (normal vous allez dire). J'étais toujours recroquevillai sous mes draps, serrant fort le médaillon que Karl-Heinz m'avait offert pour noël et qui représentait une plume en argent. Ma peur ne s'était toujours pas évanouie et mon impression de saleté non plus. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour le capitaine (pensée de fille je sais mais j'y peux rien, après tout l'auteur en est une alors bon elle écrit ce qu'elle veut) et qu'il perdait son temps avec moi (le capitaine pas l'auteur .). Mon téléphone, que j'avais oublié de couper, sonna et je reçu un message de mon copain :

_Dors !_

Je soupirai avec un petit sourire avant de lui répondre.

_- Comment sais-tu que je suis réveillé ?_

_- Je le sens et mes oreilles n'arrêtent pas de siffler depuis tout à l'heure, signe que quelqu'un pense à moi. Or la seule personne qui peut penser à moi à deux heures du mat' ne peut être que toi. Maintenant dors !_

_- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres !_

_- Depuis que tu sors avec moi et depuis que tu t'es fais agressé._

_- Une vrais mère poule ma parole !_

_- Et oui que veux-tu. Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ?_

_- Par SMS ça va être dur ._

_- Mais non je t'appelle andouille ! .'_

_- Non ça va. Non pas que je doute de tes talents de chanteur mais bon, après tout c'est pas ce qu'on te demande !_

_- T'es méchant ! Je boude !_

_- Quelle fillette !_

_- Merci. Bon arrêtons là sinon on risque de continuer encore longtemps. _

_- Ouais. Bonne nuit Karl._

_- Bonne nuit mon ange._

Je souris en regardant les deux derniers mots. Décidemment j'aimais quand il m'appelait comme ça et cette petite discussion avait remis une parcelle de sérénité dans mon cœur encore en charpie, me permettant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil pour les quelques heures qui me restaient. Je ne dormis cependant pas longtemps et, quand mon réveil sonna, j'eu un mal fou à me lever. Se fut Kartz qui vint me secouer et, comme cette tactique ne fonctionna pas, il me tira par les pieds jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve par terre. Une fois habillé, je pris mon petit déjeuner en regardant par la fenêtre.

« - Il neige beaucoup ce matin, remarquai-je.

- Ouais, on va devoir s'entraîner dans le terrain couvert cet après-midi. Tu restes avec nous ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas musique le vendredi.

- Cool. Bon allons y, sinon on va être en retard. »

Nous partîmes sous le vent glacial qui soulevait les tourbillons de poudre blanche tout autour de nous, ce qui donnait un aspect un peu fantomatique à la rue vu que toutes les silhouettes étaient floues. A mon grand bonheur, je m'étais amélioré pour me déplacer sur les trottoirs verglacés et je ne dérapai que deux fois au lieu des quatre ou cinq habituelles. Mes jambes, mal protégée par mon slim, se congelèrent en quelques minutes ainsi que le bout de mes doigts. Je frissonnai en entrant dans la salle et me précipitai sur les genoux de Karl-Heinz qui passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa chaleur me fit du bien, comme un soleil qui apparaît en pleine tempête, et je pus, au bout de un quart d'heure, enlever mon manteau détrempé. La discussion du jour entre mes trois amis tournait autour de leur prochain match qui aurait lieu le 20 février, et moi je les écoutai d'une oreille distraite, trop absorbé par mes révisions pour le prochain contrôle de maths (sur les suites et les limites, enfin un truc chiant qui ne me servira jamais quoi !). Quand notre professeur arriva, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, je quittai avec regret mon ''siège'' pour m'installer à côté du goal sur ma chaise. Durant la matinée, je fus interrogé au tableau en allemand et je me fis rembarré par ce c de monsieur Francfür. A midi, les joueurs me posèrent des questions sur le concours.

« - Et tu vas jouer quoi en solo ? interrogea mon colocataire.

- J'ai bien une petite idée mais je ne veux pas vous le dire. Vous verrez bien le jour même.

- Alleeeeez ! Même pas à moi ?

- N'essais pas de me soudoyer Karl. »

En réalité, je n'en avais aucune idée. La suite des cours se passa sans problèmes, du moins pour moi car Karl-Heinz et Kartz se firent rappeler à l'ordre à cause de leurs derniers résultats en français, ce qui me fit bien rire.

_« Et dire que je me casse le cul pour donner des cours de rattrapage à Kartz ! »_

Quand les cours se finirent, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain couvert, vu que le temps ne s'était pas amélioré. Quand tout le monde fut changé, l'entraînement débuta. Je restai avec l'entraîneur et il m'expliqua quelques stratégies de jeu en ne se retenant pas de crier sur les joueurs qui se ramollissaient un peu trop à son goût (il a la chance d'avoir la capacité de faire deux choses à la fois, pas mal ! Enfin ça dépend pour qui).

« - Ca faisait longtemps que Schneider n'avait pas joué comme ça, quel entrain ! Vous auriez dû vous mettre ensemble avant ! » rigola l'homme.

En effet, le capitaine se démenait sur la fausse pelouse, jouant plus en technique et moins en force que d'habitude, plus en équipe aussi. Il prenait également le temps d'être avec les premières années, de leur montrer les bons mouvements ou de les féliciter à chacune de leurs bonnes actions. Une vraie mère poule, cette idée se confirmait. A 18h00, tout le monde se rendit aux vestiaires et, après qu'ils en soient tous sortis, le blond m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il me tira contre lui et m'embrassa, d'abord chastement, puis forçant le passage de mes lèvres avec sa langue qui brûla tout sur son passage, comme le feu qui dévorait tout mon corps. Sa main droite se glissa dans ma tignasse, la gauche posée sur ma hanche. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui si c'était possible et me laissai totalement aller quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sandra. Je m'écartai brusquement de mon petit ami.

« - Je dérange peut-être ? demanda t-elle avec un air faussement innocent, me fixant, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses, pas très crédible à la contredire.

- Oui, répondit froidement Karl-Heinz, tout aussi débraillé que moi, respirant la débauche et la luxure.

- Marc-Antoine, la prof de musique m'a demandé de te remettre ça, c'est l'ordre de passage pour le concours, continua la rouquine en me tendant une feuille, ne prêtant aucune attention au blond à mes côtés.

- Merci. On se voit lundi.

- Salut. »

Elle ressortit et je me tournai vers mon vis-à-vis.

« - Alors, où en étions-nous ? demanda t-il d'une voix gourmande.

- T'étais en train de m'embrasser comme un sauvage ! dis-je d'un ton de reproche.

- Comme si t'avais pas aimé !

- Oui bon, je dois aller au café pour travailler. Tu m'accompagnes j'imagines.

- Votre garde du corps vous suit Majesté ! »

Je souris et nous sortîmes de l'enceinte du lycée. Dans la rue, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais surtout des prochaines vacances, celles de février, où j'allais sans doute revenir en France pour revoir ma famille et mes amis. Il parut déçu (je suis indispensable ! Insupportable, certes, mais indispensable !) mais m'assura qu'il pourrait survivre sans moi deux semaines. De toute manière, il allait les passer à Munich avec l'équipe de foot pour les pré-sélections afin de désigner les futurs membres de l'équipe d'Allemagne à la prochaine coupe du monde des moins de 20 ans. Alors que j'étais entré dans le café et que j'avais revêtu mon uniforme, je vis le patron dans la cuisine, la mine basse.

« - Monsieur, un problème ?

- Marc-Antoine, je suis navré mais nous allons peut-être fermer la boutique.

- QUOI ! Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Nous manquons d'argent, les clients préfèrent aller en face, c'est plus fun comme ils disent.

- On va pas se laisser faire comme ça !

- Mais que veux-tu faire ?

- Vous fermerez, certes, mais juste une semaine, le temps de refaire toute la décoration et les menus aussi.

- Pa…pardon ! dit-il, estomaqué.

- Si on veut récupérer les clients, il faut innover, mettre une touche de neuf ici. Et puis c'est hors de question que je me trouve un autre travail ! J'aime beaucoup trop être ici !

- Après mure réflexion, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Se serait l'occasion de faire les travaux dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

- Alors le problème est réglé.

- J'achète tout le matériel ce week-end et on commencera dès lundi.

- Parfait, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous prêter main forte, et je crois que Sachiko sera aussi contente d'aider. On va bien s'amuser vous allez voir !

- Je vais proposer aux autres employés. Bien entendu, vous serez payé comme d'habitude.

- Vous pouvez baisser un peu mon salaire, vous allez déjà devoir acheter les outils nécessaires alors bon vous…

- Pas question ! Maintenant AU BOULOT TOUT LE MONDE ! »

De bonne, et même de très bonne, humeur, je parlai de mon idée à Sachiko qui m'approuva directement avec entrain. La soirée passa plus vite qu'à l'accoutumer et l'attaquant allemand m'attendait dehors quand je sortis par la porte de service. Nous rentrâmes chez lui et j'appréciai le délicieux gigot qu'Annette avait préparé avec amour (mais pas seulement, y'avait aussi des patates, des carottes, des…ok j'arrête là). Je me couchai assez tard, plongé dans un livre que je m'étais acheté à noël mais que je n'avais pas eu soi le temps soi l'envie de commencer. Ce n'est que vers deux heures que j'éteignis la lumière.

**000000000000**

Le lundi, à mon arrivée au café, je vis tout en chantier, les employés slalomant entre les pots de peintures et les outils. Toutes les tables étaient dehors, dans la cour abritée, et la salle paraissait beaucoup plus grande. Je mis une vieille salopette et commençai à m'activer à mon tour. Il fallait enlever le papier peint des murs avant de les repeindre ainsi que le mobilier et le bar, placer du faux plancher sur le carrelage et refaire la décoration extérieure en changeant l'enseigne. Autant dire que nous avions un boulot monstre et tout juste une semaine avant la réouverture prévue le dimanche 10 février au soir. En conclusion, j'allais pouvoir épuiser mon trop plein d'énergie pendant six jours, vu que j'allais aussi venir le samedi durant tout l'après-midi, contournant la séance d'entraînement de musique que les jumelles avaient organisé pour tous les participants. Mon emploi du temps se fit chargé, je m'endormais à deux heures du matin pour pouvoir finir mes devoirs car je restai une heure de plus au café que d'habitude, et même Karl bouda un peu (ce qui signifie pas plus de dix minutes) en me disant que je le délaissai pour un autre (y'a que lui pour avoir des idées aussi tordues). La veille de l'inauguration, j'arrivai à 14h00. Sachiko était déjà là, avec le cuisinier, le patron et sa femme. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus qu'à peindre les murs en bleu clair. Alors que j'étais en plein travail, la serveuse japonaise arriva dans mon dos et me bardouilla le bras d'une bonne couche de peinture ciel. Elle recula, prise dans son fou rire, se qui me permit de me venger en lui laissant une grosse trace sur la joue. S'en suivit une bataille acharnée entre nous deux, les autres essayant de nous éviter le mieux possible. A la fin, ma salopette autrefois blanche avait changé subitement de couleur, tout comme mes cheveux. Quand Genzo vint me chercher à 20h00, il ne me reconnu pas immédiatement et eu droit à un traitement spécial de ma part avec le reste du liquide bleu qui restait. Tout était enfin prêt, le café avait bien changé, il était un peu plus moderne tout en restant chaleureux et conviviale. Une fois à la maison, je pris une bonne douche et mangeai à peine avant d'aller au lit. Le lendemain, à 18h00, tout le quartier était dans le nouveau café pour sa réouverture. J'étais là-bas en qualité de serveur mais Karl-Heinz ne perdait pas une occasion de m'embrasser dès que je passais à ses côtés, ce que je faisais bien volontiers. La fatigue que j'avais accumulé pendant toute cette semaine se fit sentir le lundi lorsque je m'endormis en plein cours de français, ce qui me valut un séjour à l'infirmerie toute la matinée. A midi, je rejoignis mes camarades pour aller manger à la cantine. J'étais encore un peu dans les nuages et Genzo m'empêcha de mettre du sucre sur ma viande et du sel dans mon yaourt. Le mardi, ma fatigue, bien que moins présente que la veille, était toujours là et me troubla durant toutes les heures de cours. Quand l'heure de musique arriva, nous étions tous très fébrile. Notre professeur nous parla du concours :

« - Bien, la compétition à lieu dans quatre jours au théâtre du lycée. Je compte sur vous pour être ici à 14h00, même si elle ne débute qu'une heure plus tard. Les élèves des autres lycées seront peut-être un peu perdu alors surtout aidez les si jamais ils en ont besoin.

- Ils ont plus cinq ans non plus, râla Grégoire.

- Si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles, je préfère que tu te taises ! Bien, notre dernier cours, qui aura lieu jeudi, sera notre dernière répétition tous ensemble alors essayez de travailler un peu de votre côté aussi. bien, mettons-nous au travail maintenant, nous avons perdu assez de temps avec ses bavardages. »

Ces deux heures furent les plus difficiles, surtout pour mes pauvres doigts. Nous répétâmes le morceau un nombre incalculable de fois avant que notre professeur ne daigne nous libérer, une demi-heure en retard.

« - Excuse moi, tu as dû m'attendre, dis-je à Kartz alors que nous sortions de l'établissement.

- Pas grave. Je suis crevé, tu peux pas imaginer !

- Et moi j'ai plus de mains ! Moi qui voulait faire à manger ce soir !

- Tu vas pas au café ?

- Non, il est fermé exceptionnellement. Mon patron est parti voir de la famille au Maroc, il ne reviendra que lundi prochain. »

En entrant dans la maison, une tornade brune arriva droit sur moi et me sauta au cou.

« - Fréïa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est bien que tu sois là si tôt ! tu peux préparer un gâteau s'il te plait ?

- Non, pas ce soir. Ton frère t'expliquera les raisons, je dois aller dans ma chambre pour revoir un peu mes partitions. »

Je fis ce que je venais de dire mais, au moment d'ouvrir mon cahier de musique, un nœud se forma dans mon estomac, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. J'étais angoissé tout d'un coup, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment à propos du lendemain.

_« C'est le concours qui me rend nerveux, ça doit être ça. »_

J'essayais en vain de me convaincre quand j'entendis le père de famille m'appeler à table. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais traîné une heure sur mon lit sans même lire une seule note. Durant le dîner, la plus jeune de la table raconta des blagues et j'oubliai pour un temps mes angoisses, qui revinrent cependant à la charge une fois de retour dans ma chambre. Je me glissai dans mes draps et lus un peu mon livre, sans grand succès. Je décidai d'éteindre au bout de une demi-heure de lutte contre les mots imprimés qui défilaient devant mes yeux sans que je ne les comprenne, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Le mercredi matin, mon colocataire dû venir me secouer pour que je me lève, je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil sonner. Mon impression de la veille avait disparu et j'en étais soulagé. J'étais assez joyeux en arrivant en cours car j'avais tout l'après-midi de libre avec Karl-Heinz, qui avait réussi à convaincre son coach de le laisser respirer un peu. Les heures de cours passèrent très rapidement et dans une bonne ambiance qui animée toute la classe, en vu du concours bien sûr. Tout le monde venait me souhaiter bonne chance ou m'adresser un sourire d'encouragement, et toutes ces attentions ne me déplurent pas, contrairement à mon petit ami.

« - Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il lançai un regard noir à une fille qui venait de me dire de faire de mon mieux dans la cantine.

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Bien sûr que non !

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! rigola le japonais en face de moi.

- Il a pas tort capitaine, ajouta Kartz.

- Vous deux, je me passerais de vos commentaires !

- T'énerve pas, soupirai-je. Moi je crise pas à chaque fois que les groupies viennent à vos entraînements !

- Un point pour lui !

- Vous êtes de quel côté ! » s'exclama le blond à ses deux amis.

Il fit une moue faussement vexée qui me fit sourire. L'après-midi passa aussi rapidement que le début de la journée et, vers 20h00, il me raccompagna chez Kartz. Sur le trajet du retour, j'entendis soudain deux voix et la première me glaça le sang. Je m'arrêtai brusquement et Karl-Heinz se retourna vers moi, inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les…ce sont eux qui m'ont…

- Quoi ? »

Nous nous cachâmes près de la ruelle d'où venaient les paroles pour écouter discrètement.

« - Alors mademoiselle, pourquoi nous avoir fais venir ici ?

- A ton avis espèce de débile dégénéré. Dis le moi si tu cherches les ennuis, je te rappelle qu'un seul témoignage de ma part et tu termines en taule. »

_« Que fabrique Sandra avec les mecs qui m'ont violé ? »_

« - Vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de nos services ?

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua la rousse, une haine immense perçant chacun de ses mots. Je t'avais ordonné d'éliminer Marc-Antoine, pas de prendre du bon temps avec lui.

- C'est bien dommage, c'est un super coup ce gars, ricana le garçon tandis que je me crispai contre le mur.

- Toi et ton armée de gorilles sans cervelle n'êtes que des incapables. Partez et n'oubli pas l'influence de mon père auprès de tous les commissariats de la ville, et même du pays.

- Se fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous. Dites le si jamais vous avez encore besoin de notre aide.

- La prochaine fois, je ferais appelle à des professionnels, pour être certaine de ne pas être déçue. Maintenant, dégagez tous de ma vue. »

Puis plus rien que des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et je sentais les poings serrés de Karl-Heinz contre mes bras.

« - Elle voulait t'éliminer ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est quand même vachement rancunière si c'est juste par-ce que tu l'as largué !

- Il y a forcément une autre raison, mais laquelle ? »

Aucune réponse ne me vint et j'étais dans le noir le plus total. Nous reprîmes notre route dans le plus grand silence après avoir fais promettre au blond de ne rien tenter sans mon autorisation. C'est vrai, après tout cette histoire me concerné moi et pas lui. Il insista cependant pour rester dormir et je ne pus que cédai à sa requête. Annette accepta aussi et, une fois le dîner achevé, je me couchai dans ses bras, me torturant mentalement pour trouver une explication à la discussion que je venais d'entendre. Il m'embrassa le long de ma carotide pour me calmer et resserra son étreinte.

* * *

**Marco : Sandra !?**

**Sandra : #en arrivant# on m'a appelé ?**

**Marco : #essai de retenir Schneider comme il peut# euh non non, c'est rien**

**#elle repart#**

**Schneider : bon sang mais pourquoi tu m'as retenu ?**

**Marco : pour pas que tu ailles lui refaire le portrait !**

**#dispute de couple, tout le monde s'en va, blasé#**

**Manga 1804 : bisous à tous mes lecteurs adorés, salut salut !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Salut mon ange, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Neuvième et dernier chapitre (déjà)**

* * *

« - QUOI ! Vous plaisantez !

- Heureusement que je vous avez demandé d'être discret, merci Wakabayashi ! » dis-je avec agacement.

Nous étions en classe, attendant le début des cours, et je venais de raconter ce dont nous avions était témoin le jour d'avant. La réaction de mes eux amis de s'était pas faite attendre, Kartz ouvrant grand la bouche d'étonnant et Genzo hurlant à travers toute la salle, s'attirant les regards intrigués des autres élèves. Ils essayèrent eux aussi de comprendre mais ne trouvèrent rien de plus que l'explication de la rupture. La matinée se déroula dans un calme à faire peur, aucun bavardage dans notre petit groupe, tout le monde étant plongé dans ses propres pensées. Pour le déjeuner, nous restâmes seuls en classe avec des sandwichs, parlant de tout et de rien. Karl-Heinz partit aux toilettes mais, alors que la cloche annonçait la reprise, je m'inquiétai de ne pas le voir revenir. Mon inquiétude ne fit que croître alors qu'il ne se montra pas de tout l'après-midi.

« - Bizarre, murmura le goal en plein cours de mathématiques. Ce n'est pas le genre de Karl de sécher.

- Je pensais à la même chose. Tu crois qu'il lui ai arrivé un truc ? demandai-je.

- Aucune idée. Il n'y a personne qui lui en veut particulièrement. »

_« Mais quoi alors ? Comme si je n'avais pas déjà de quoi me faire un sang d'encre, il faut qu'il me complique la vie ! »_

Quand 16h00 pointa le bout de son nez, jamais dans ma vie je n'eu aussi peur d'aller en classe de musique. Quand je rentrai, Sandra n'était toujours pas là et je contai sa discussion douteuse à Anne-Lise et Grégoire (oui je suis un peu timbré pour lui en parler à lui mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main !).

« - Quelle réaction étrange, réfléchie la blonde

- J'ai toujours dis qu'elle était pas nette cette fille ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

- Tu voulais pas sortir avec elle en début d'année ?

- Je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir fais.

- Si jamais tu as du nouveau, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone. »

Je pris le bout de papier que me tendit la terminale quand l'objet de nos paroles entra, accompagnée de la professeur, qui fut plus exigeante que jamais. A la fin des deux heures, Sandra me prit à part :

« - Rendez vous demain ici même à 17h00. Et vient seul, sinon gare à toi ! »

Elle repartit en vitesse et mes camarades de musique arrivèrent à mes côtés.

« - On viendra aussi.

- Quoi !

- Pour une fois, Grégoire a une idée de génie. On se cachera, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je crois que la Saint Valentin ne pouvait pas moins bien se dérouler. »

**00000000000**

Après une journée épuisante et très stressante, vu que mon petit ami n'était toujours pas de retour et ne répondait plus au téléphone, je me rendis avec les deux musiciens au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils se cachèrent dans la salle de musique et, quelques minutes plus tard, la rouquine me fit signe de la suivre. Elle ouvrit à ce qui, en apparence, ressemblait à un placard mais qui était en réalité…

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

Devant mes yeux s'étalait une pièce sombre et glaciale, à l'aspect d'une cellule de prison, où l'humidité et les moisissures avaient élu domicile depuis un bon moment. Et au fond, attaché au mur et les yeux bandés se trouvait Karl-Heinz. Je voulus me précipiter vers lui mais la jeune fille me retint par l'épaule, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Au départ, quand tu es arrivé, je me suis sentie en danger, tu avais tellement de talent que j'avais peur de perdre ma première place, la meilleure élève de la section musique de tout le lycée. Mais, avec le temps, je me suis mise à t'apprécier, et puis enfin à t'aimer. J'étais tellement heureuse quand nous sommes sortis ensemble, tu n'imagines même pas. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse dans les contes de fée et que je venais de trouver mon prince charmant. Mais, quand tu as rompu, tu m'as brisé le cœur. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais impossible. Je pensais sans cesse à toi. J'ai donc employé des hommes pour te tuer mais ces crétins ont préféré te violer, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, tu vas garder cette marque en toi toute ta vie et ça va te persécuter et te faire souffrir.

- Relâche Karl, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Cette histoire est entre toi et moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est pour lui que tu m'as plaqué, que tu m'as abandonné, POUR LUI ! Je t'autorise à aller le voir, » ajouta t-elle en voyant dans mon regard une étincelle la suppliant.

Je me précipitai dans la salle sombre et me jetai dans les bars de mon petit ami, qui n'eu aucun mouvement.

« - Salut mon ange, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Karl, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarquer là-dedans.

- Pas grave, il en faut plus pour me faire peur. »

J'effleurai ses lèvres sèches des miennes avant de me retourner vers Sandra.

« - Que veux-tu ?

- En premier, que tu fasses tout pour perdre le concours et en deuxième, que tu disparaisses à jamais de ma vie en retournant en France. Si jamais tu n'es pas dernier demain dans le classement, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ton amoureux.

- Très bien, je ferais ce que tu me diras mais promet moi de le libérer dès demain soir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu n'es pas en position de poser tes conditions. Cependant j'accepte. Maintenant pars, on se reverra à la compétition. »

Je caressai la joue du blond du bout des doigts avant de le laisser seul. Sandra referma le ''placard'' et partis sans rien ajouter. Une fois que je fus certain qu'elle était loin, je fis signe aux deux espions de venir me rejoindre.

« - Quelle ordure ! chuchota Grégoire. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Oui, tu as raison. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. »

Mais au moment où je terminai ma phrase, mon portable sonna. Je mis le haut-parleur, la tête trop endolorie par tous mes problèmes, et posai l'appareil sur une table sans savoir qu'un nouvel élément dérangeant, très dérangeant même, allait s'ajouter à ma liste déjà longue.

« - Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_- Te parler. Tu vas bien ?_

- Oui et toi ?

_- Ça va. Alors, c'est demain le grand jour ?_

- Ouais.

_- Tu n'es pas trop stressé ?_

- Bon où veux-tu en venir ! m'agaçai-je. Crache ta pastille au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

_- Je vois que tu as hérité du mauvais caractère de Julie. J'aimerais te raconter la vérité à mon propos._

- De quoi tu parles ?

_- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis parti il y a sept ans ? _

- La version officielle c'est que tu as eu un accident de voiture mais je supposes qu'elle est fausse et que tu vas me dire la vraie.

_- Quand tu étais petit, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais un talent incroyable pour la guitare, talent que je n'ai jamais eu. Quand j'en ai parlé à ta mère, elle a été d'accord avec moi. Cependant, elle a vite découvert que je ne voulais me servir de toi que pour gagner de l'argent et c'est elle qui m'a chassé de la maison._

- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle était si paniquée au téléphone la dernière fois. Où es-tu ? demandai-je d'un ton dur.

_- Je suis chez toi, à Bordeaux. Il y aura des producteurs dans la salle demain, et je veux que tu gagnes ce concours, sinon, tu n'auras plus qu'as dire au revoir à ta petite tribu._

- Espèce d'ordure, tu serais capable d'éliminer tes propres enfants pour du fric ! grinchai-je.

_- En effet. Bien, n'oubli pas ce que je viens de te dire. J'ai un ami qui va me retransmettre tout ce qui se passe en directe depuis Hambourg alors un faux pas et…couic ! »_

Puis il raccrocha. Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur la vieille moquette en tremblant.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas choisir entre ma famille et celui que j'aime.

- On va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas, » me rassura la blonde.

Me faire trahir par mon propre sang ! Quelle déception. Et dire que j'étais son fils ! Est-ce que j'étais comme lui moi aussi ? Est-ce que j'allais finir comme ça ? Se furent avec ses questions que je m'endormis, à quatre heures du matin, alors que je me taraudais l'esprit afin de faire le meilleur choix possible.

**000000000000**

Il était 14h00 et j'étais parfaitement à l'heure au lycée. Mais que faire ? Grégoire et Anne-Lise me jetaient quelque fois des regards inquiets, cherchant sans doute eux aussi à m'aider. J'évitai le plus possible la présence envahissante et étouffante de la pianiste, préférant éviter de m'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à Karl-Heinz si jamais je ne lui obéissais pas. Mais d'un autre côté, l'image de ma mère et mes frères ligotés dans notre salon me revenait sans cesse en tête. Les minutes me paraissaient des secondes et le temps passait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Alors que la première partie du concours, celle de groupe, était déjà derrière moi, et que les élèves des autres lycées commençaient chacun leurs tours leur morceau solo, je m'isolai dans la cour vide, assis sur le banc que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter avec les trois footballeurs.

« - Marc-Antoine Chafort ? » demanda une voix tremblante dans mon dos.

Je me retournai sans pour autant me lever et écarquillai les yeux de stupeur.

« - Mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes la dame dans l'avion qui m'a donné le bracelet et le morceau de guitare !

- En effet, acquiesça t-elle en me rejoignant. Mais tu ne sais pas tout. Je suis aussi ta grand-mère maternelle.

- Par…pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu as tellement mûri en deux mois !

- Mais…pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis dans l'avion ?

- J'attendais le bon moment et je crois qu'il est arrivé.

- Pourquoi nous avoir renié ?

- C'était mon fils que nous avons renié, pas toi ni ta mère et encore moins tes frères. Je crois que tu es maintenant conscient de sa véritable nature.

- Je…je peux te poser une question grand-mère ?

- Evidemment.

- Il y a des risques pour que je devienne comme lui ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, j'en suis même certaine. Tu es généreux et aimant, tout le contraire de lui. Ne t'en fais pas, bats toi, ne laisse pas tomber. Je ne sais rien des tourments qui t'entourent mais n'abandonne jamais, il y toujours une solution, ne l'oubli pas.

- Seulement là, je n'en vois aucune.

- Les choses les plus évidentes sont rarement visibles. »

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant et j'entendis dans pas dans mon dos. Grégoire et Anne-Lise arrivèrent pour m'emmener dans le théâtre, vu que ça allait être au tour de notre lycée. Pendant le trajet, alors que nous étions seuls, la jeune femme me dit avec enthousiasme :

« - On a trouvé une solution à ton problème !

- Vraiment ?

- Vu que Sandra et toi passaient en tous derniers et que Grégoire et moi sommes les deux premiers, nous allons aller libérer Schneider. Je pense que le temps des prestations de Sarah et Lucie devrait nous donner assez de temps. Tu n'auras plus qu'à gagner le concours pour sauver ta famille.

- Mais vous êtes certains d'y arriver ? Je veux dire, il y aura sans doute des hommes pour garder l'entrée de la salle de musique.

- Grégoire est ceinture noire de judo et moi, je dois avouer que je sais me trouver très convaincante. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous et contente toi juste de gagner d'accord ?

- Je…je vous fais confiance, même si je trouve que c'est un peu facile.

- T'inquiète, assura le garçon. On va faire un malheur. »

Un appel retenti et nous nous dirigeâmes sur scène pour être présenté au public avant de laisser seule la terminale. Cette fois ci, le temps sembla avoir arrêté sa course folle et je tournai en rond dans les coulisses au fur et à mesure des prestations. Mes deux amis partirent juste après avoir terminé et Sandra ne cessait de me regarder d'un air triomphant. L'attente se faisait insupportable et, quand mon nom fut prononcé, j'avais totalement oublié que je n'avais pas encore fais mon choix pour le morceau. Puis, si c'était pour remporter le premier prix, autant prendre mon préféré, et j'arrivai en scène avec à la main une feuille jaunie mais devenue tellement précieuse à mes yeux. Je poussai un long soupir et je vis Anne-Lise au fond de la salle me faire un clin d'œil ponctué d'un immense sourire. Un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine et je me mis à jouer. Les notes glissaient de mon instrument pour emplir toute la pièce, harmonieuses et magiques. Mes doigts effleuraient les cordes et je me sentis transporté par cette mélodie douce et envoûtante. Quand je fis sonner le dernier accord, un tonnerre d'applaudissements m'acclama. Je saluai puis retournai en coulisse. La rousse, des éclaires pleine les yeux, me dit d'une voix menaçante :

« - Ton petit joueur de ballon va payer pour toi.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit toujours enfermé, » souris-je avant de partir vers la cour.

Là-bas, je retrouvai les deux sauveurs et le capitaine, en assez mauvais état certes, mais entier et vivant. Je courus dans ses bras en pleurant et enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Il me caressa les cheveux et je sentis ses larmes chatouiller ma peau. Un immense soulagement d'empara de moi, mais est-ce que tout était bien finit après tout ? Quelques minutes plus tard, on nous appela pour la remise des prix.

« - Et enfin, acheva notre proviseur. Le premier pris dans la catégorie revient à…Anne-Lise Kartman. »

Je sentis mon cœur se briser en un instant. J'avais échoué et ma famille allait…elle allait…non, impossible. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes sombres pensées que je ne remarquai même pas que nous étions tous de retour dans les coulisses. Voyant ma tête de déterré, le Kaiser m'enlaça doucement.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmurai-je.

- Rien.

- Grand-mère ? »

La femme arriva près de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« - Remercies tes amis, ils m'ont fais vent des agissements de mon fils, il doit être au commissariat à l'heure qu'il est.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai quelques contacts dans la police en France et avec toutes les preuves que je leur ai fourni, ton très cher père va rester à l'ombre pendant un bout de temps. »

J'éclatai en sanglot tant les émotions étaient difficiles à contenir et si Karl-Heinz et m'avait par retenu par la taille, je me serais sans douté effondré sur le sol. Durant le reste de la journée, je cherchai une excuse auprès de Kartz et Genzo pour maquiller l'absence de leur capitaine, ne voulant pas tout leur raconter au risque qu'ils prennent mal le fait de ne pas avoir participer à nos aventures. Quant à l'épisode ''Sandra'', et bien disons que Anne-Lise avait raison quand elle disait être très convaincante dans certains cas. Alors que nous étions tous les six en train de boire un verre dans le théâtre, un homme un peu âgé arriva et me dit :

« - Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas gagné monsieur Chafort car j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé votre interprétation. Je suis le recruteur de l'école de musique de Madrid et je viens vous proposer d'intégrer notre école dès l'année prochaine. »

* * *

**Marco : c'est la fin ?**

**Schneider : tu vas partir ?**

**Marco : ben apparemment**

**#s'embrassent langoureusement#**

**Manga 1804 : Reviews ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Petit épilogue.


	10. épilogue

**Epilogue : 5 ans plus tard**

« - SUR TA DROITE, PASSE LE BALLON ! je cris depuis le banc de touche.

- PAPA A RAISON PERE ! SI TU PARS EN SOLO TU VAS PERDRE LA BALLE !

- OUI, ECOUTE LES CONSEILS DE TON FILS KARL ! »

Du haut de mes 22 ans, je réagis toujours comme un enfant devant un match de foot. Mais laissez moi vous éclairer sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés durant ces cinq longues années. Je suis donc parti à Madrid pour faire les études dont je rêvais, mais ma séparation d'avec Karl-Heinz a été plus dure que jamais. Ne n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de Sandra et tant mieux pour moi. Quand j'ai eu 20 ans, j'ai fais mon grand retour à Hambourg et ma relation avec le footballeur n'avait rien perdu de son ampleur. Il était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe nationale et, en deux ans, nous nous somme installés ensemble et nous avons même adopté un enfant, un petit bout de chou de 7 ans à l'époque, le même bout de chou de maintenant 11 ans qui hurle à mes côtés des consignes à son père. Les commentaires, bien que toujours aussi débiles, des journalistes, sont cependant bien pratiques. Je retiens mon souffle, comme tout le stade. Il ne reste que quelques secondes à jouer, Karl-Heinz va tirer et…

« - **BUUUUUT ! L'Allemagne est en finale contre le Japon, c'est magnifique ! Nous allons assister à un choc des titans, opposant surtout le Kaiser Karl-Heinz Schneider au gardien de géni Genzo Wakabayashi ! »**

La foule pousse des hurlements stridents et je me précipite sur la pelouse, suivit de prêt par notre fils Alexandre. J'enlace Karl-Heinz et notre fils prend la parole alors que le blond le prend dans ses bras :

« - Tu sais père, tu devrais plus écouter papa, il donne de très bons conseils.

- Et bien la prochaine fois de lui obéirais ! »

Tout le monde rigole devant l'air sûr de lui du gamin, Kartz lui ébouriffant ses cheveux châtains. Le lendemain, j'allais entrer en studio pour enregistrer mon premier album avec mon groupe, qui comptait bien entendu Anne-Lise et Grégoire, avec qui j'avais toujours gardé contact. A cette minute, il me semble que ma vie est parfaite, sans aucun problème à l'horizon. Aucun, vraiment ?

* * *

**Voila, cette fois ci les aventures de Schneider et Marco sont bel et bien terminées, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai fais une fin ouverte. Pour ceux et celles qui seraient inspirés pour faire une petite suite, n'hésitez pas et envoyez moi vos textes, j'aurais grand plaisir à les lire. Je n'ai pas d'inspiration alors à vous de jouez mes p'tits loups.**

**Bisous et merci encore d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout**

**Ciao et à bientôt**

**Une dernière chose : si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'envoyer des défis ou des sujets de fic, ça me ferais plaisir**

**Kiss**

**Manga 1804**


End file.
